Enfermedad
by Hana1510
Summary: La batalla final ha terminado, pero ¿que le sucede a Maka?, ¿la sangre negra está desapareciendo?, -Maka, prometeme que nunca me dejarás solo-, -Perdoname Soul, no podré cumplir mi promesa- Soy nueva haciendo esto, leanlo haber que les parece
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime** r: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo utilizaré sus personajes para la siguiente historia que es MIA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GENERAL POV

En la remota ciudad de Death City en uno de sus muchos departamentos se encontraba la actual y última Death Sythe (N/A no sé si así se escribe) durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, hasta que como siempre el despertador sonó.

Cómo todos los días el arma golpeó el ruidoso aparato, sin éxito alguno que éste se callara, así que se paró del cómo mueble y se fue a silenciar el molestoso ruido.

El joven albino una vez despierto se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, los dientes y se vistió con sus clásicos jeans y una playera blanca.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con su compañera de "hogar" y su mejor amiga y técnico, quién se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo los desayunos para él y ella.

-Buenas- dijo el albino tomando asiento.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica imitando a su arma

El desayuno se mantuvo en silencio; era un día viernes, pero las clases del Shibusen se habían suspendido debido a una pequeña explosión causada por un chico peli azul con otras de sus hiperactivas "muestras de grandeza" que ya eran más frecuentes desde la derrota del Kishin. El silencio se rompió debido que el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

-Yo contesto- se levantó el albino, dispuesto a contestar

-¿Hola?-se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, era una voz masculina, que era algo conocida para al albino, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Con quién desea a hablar?- preguntó el albino

-Oh Soul, soy Spirit, ¿se encuentra Maka?-

-Spirit-san, Maka ya le ha dicho muchas veces que no nos llame, ella simplemente lo odia- dijo el albino volteando a ver a su técnico

-Es importante- su voz se volvió seria, el albino no respondió y simplemente le pasó el teléfono a la chica.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me- no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por el hombre al teléfono

-Stein, tiene noticias sobre ti, necesita que vayas lo más pronto posible, yo iré contigo-

-Entiendo, te veré mañana en el Shibusen en la tarde, Soul estará con Black Star, así que iré sola- respondió algo seria la chica -además no quiero que Soul se entere - esto último lo susurró

Maka colgó el teléfono y se volvió a sentar para terminar su desayuno.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó el albino comiendo un trozo de su desayuno.

\- Lo de siempre, quería pasar tiempo con su hija- mintió

-¿Y aceptaste?- la vio sorprendido, ella solo asintió

-Saldrás mañana con Black Star y no me quiero aburrir - sonrió levemente

Soul no respondió.

SOUL POV

¿Maka saliendo con su padre?, eso sí que era raro, mañana será sábado y quedé con Black Star para jugar baloncesto, pensé que Maka se quedaría en casa leyendo cómo siempre, o saldría con Tsubaki o las chicas en general, pero ¿salir con Spirit?, eso pasaba de lo raro.

El día de hoy transcurrió igual, demasiado bien para ser sinceros, Maka leía libros, a cada rato cambiaba, pude notar cómo en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de preocupación.

MAKA POV

Odiaba mentirle a Soul, pero no quería que él se preocupara por mí, suficiente tiene con la sangre negra, aunque me estoy encargando de ello, sin que él se entere, puesto que si él lo supiera no me dejaría hacerlo, el día de mañana saldré con mi padre, no es que yo no quiera, sin embargo es necesario, aprovecharé que Soul no estará y saldré.

Mañana será otro día, ojalá no sean malas noticias las que tenga Stein-sensei.

Al día siguiente...

Me levanté un poco más tarde de lo normal, era sábado después de todo, me vestí con unos tenis, unos shorts de mezclilla una blusa simple de tirantes color negra y me puse una chaqueta de colores, y mis típicas coletas, me di cuenta de que Soul aún no despertaba, así que preparé su desayuno rápidamente, escribí una nota y rápidamente salí del departamento.

No tardé mucho en llegar al Shibusen, y ahí me encontré con mi padre, se veía algo preocupado, le sonreí intentando calmarlo un poco, apreció funcionar.

Al adentrarnos en el edificio nos encontramos con Stein-sensei que nos miraba algo serio.

-Maka...- comenzó Stein-sensei -está avanzado demasiado rápido, no queda mucho tiempo para que sea peligroso- me miró

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó mi padre

-Tenemos que comenzar con el tratamiento y la observación-

-¿No podemos retrasarlo más, no podemos alentar la actividad? - pregunté algo alterada

-Lo intentaremos, pero no puedo prometerte nada Maka- dijo Stein

Mi padre solo se puso más triste de lo que estaba, yo solo no podía imaginar el que el tiempo se me agotaba, cómo se lo explicaría a los chicos, a Soul.

-Por favor sensei, haga lo posible para impedir que avance más rápido- le supliqué a Stein

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos-

Salimos de la enfermería

-¡Maldición!- fue lo único que logré decir

Mi padre me abrazó -déjame esta así solo por un momento- no dije nada. Una lagrima rebelde se escapo de mis ojos.

SOUL POV

Desperté y Maka ya se había ido, me extrañó mucho el que ella haya aceptado salir con su padre, ella me dejó mi desayuno y una nota:

 _Soul:_

 _Salí con mi padre, desayuna y sal, regresaré tarde,_

 _así que comeré fuera, diviértete con Black Star_

 _Maka_

Desayuné y salí, quedé con Black Star en el parque y ahí fue donde me lo encontré unas horas después de salir del departamento.

-¡Hey Soul!- mi peli azul amigo me saludo con una pelota de basquetbol en sus manos, yo solo alcé mi mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué cuentas amigo?- me preguntó con su típica sonrisa -¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu dios?-

-Pues sí, hoy Maka aceptó a salir con su padre- dije sin parecer interesado

La noticia pareció sorprender a Black Star, pues no dijo nada, simplemente se me quedó viendo asombrado.

-Eso es algo muy raro, ¿Le sucederá algo a Maka en su cerebro? - Me dijo algo divertido, yo solo sonreí con mis hombros alzados en señal de "no sé".

Black y yo jugamos toda la tarde, mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y él mencionando su dichosa "grandeza".

Regresé a casa y noté que Maka aún no regresaba, eso me extrañó, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y vi un rato la televisión, hasta que noté que Maka al fin llegó

Ella se veía decaída, así que quise preguntarle la razón, al parecer no había notado mi presencia, asía que cambió su rostro y me mostró una sonrisa, así que supuse que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?- le pregunté sin despegar mi vista del televisor, ella no me respondió

-Me voy a dormir- me dijo.

¿Por qué no me respondió? ella solo se baño y se fue a su habitación.

No quería comenzar una pelea, así que no dije más y también me fui a dormir, pero me preocupaba el por qué Maka estaba así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo, ¿cómo lo ven?

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Díganme si quieren que la continúe y si necesito mejorar en algo háganmelo saber plis

Los veo en la próxima

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia que es completamente MIA.

 **N/A:** Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirles que a pesar de que no obtuve ningún review del capítulo anterior, continuaré esta historia, por razones personales (en realidad es solo porque se me dio la gana), sin más que decir, disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul POV

El día anterior Maka regresó al apartamento muy decaída, sin embargo no le pregunté la razón, pero hoy le preguntaré.

Hoy es domingo y me he despertado tarde como de costumbre, Maka estaba ya levantada y preparaba el desayuno, yo me vestía para poder empezar el día.

Salí de mi habitación y allí estaba Maka, con su delantal y preparando el desayuno que desprendía un apetitoso aroma. Maka notó mi presencia y me sonrió.

-Buenos días- me sonrió

Sonreí

Ella colocó los platos en la mesa y se tomó asiento para desayunar, yo la imité.

-Nee~ Maka, ayer llegaste tarde y triste, ¿Puedo saber porque?- me atreví a preguntar sin retirar mi vista del plato.

Maka POV

-Nee~ Maka, ayer llegaste tarde y triste, ¿Puedo saber porque?- me preguntó Soul.

No quería que el supiera que fui con mi padre a ver a Stein, así que tuve que mentir.

-Mi padre, otra vez de mujeriego- no lo volteé a ver

-Maka- detuvo su comida - no mientas- me miró fijamente

-¿De qué hablas?- traté de defenderme

-Hace más de 3 meses que superaste lo de tu padre- comenzó a alzar su tono de voz

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- le respondí con el mismo tono de voz

-¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?- me gritó, levantándose de su asiento, me miraba fijamente con una mirada de furia y preocupación

Me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije antes de salir de ahí

Soul POV

Mooouuu, odio que Maka no confíe lo suficiente en mi, cómo para contarme lo que le sucede, lo que le aflige.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul POV

¡Rayos!, ya es tarde y Maka no ha regresado, esto es malo, tendré que salir a buscarla, tome mi chaqueta de cuero, mis llaves y salí, me monté en mi motocicleta y fui en busca de Maka.

Ya era muy tarde y aún no la había encontrado, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Ya llevaba al rededor de 2 horas buscándola y nada, para empeorar el caso, el cielo estaba amenazando con llover, debía encontrarla antes de que comenzara a llover. Hable demasiado pronto, comenzó a llover.

Me detuve en un pequeño puesto y rogaba porque Maka ya hubiera regresado a casa, esperaría a que dejara de llover, para poder regresar, así que pedí un café en el puesto, pues estaba empezando a hacer frío.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando logré figurar a una persona en medio de la fuerte lluvia; me di cuenta de que era Maka.

Salí corriendo como si fuera alma que llevaba el diablo y fui con ella, ella se desplomó en mis brazos, no me importó que me mojara.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su rostro y la quite inmediatamente, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. No lo pensé dos veces, la subí a mi moto y fui a casa, fui con cuidado, porque la lluvia no me ayudaba mucho a ver.

Cuando por fin regresamos le quité rápida la ropa y comencé a quitarle la de ella, pero me detuve en su ropa interior, fui por una toalla y sequé su cabello lo más que pude, fui por una de mis playera y se la puse, estaba helada.

La cargué en mis brazos y cuidadosamente la puse en su cama y la cubrí, para mantenerla calientita en esta fría noche.

Fui por un paño y un poco de agua fría; mojé el paño y lo coloqué en su frente.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando sentí que su fiebre había bajado.

Solté un suspiro de alivio; cambié una última vez su paño y me dirigí a el baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, después de todo yo también había regresado mojado y no podía atender a Maka si yo también me enfermaba.

Mientras me duchaba me puse a pensar, Maka en realidad no era tan plana cómo parecía, de hecho, se podría considerar que tiene el cuerpo ideal, solo que ella lo esconde bajo toda esa ropa que suele usar. Termine de ducharme, me cambié y salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación de Maka para poder ver cómo seguía.

Me senté en el suelo junto a Maka, podía observarla perfectamente, observar su bello rostro angelical.

-Maka... si supieras lo solo que me sentiría si te perdiera- dije, apenas en un susurro. Acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella se levantó y me miró, sus dos ojos estaban abiertos cómo platos, me veía directamente, por lo cual supuse que me había escuchado.

Sentí cómo mi rostro se calentaba, y pude observar que en el rostro de Maka apareció un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Ella agachó su cabeza, su flequillo no me dejaba ver su mirada, eso me molestaba.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás" pensé

-Maka...- la tomé de mis hombros acercándola más a mi

-Me gustas- dijo ella, quedé atónito por la noticia.

Eso quería decir que mis sentimientos ¿eran correspondidos?.

Ella seguía con su cabeza gacha, pero no paso mucho que ella me miró, pude ver esos hermosos ojos jade que me enloquecían todos los días.

-Maka, te amo- cerré mis ojos y pegue mi frente con la suya.

Ella juntó sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso.

Sub labios eran suaves y cómodos, eran dulces cómo las fresas y no quería separarme de ellos.

Tuvimos que separarnos por aquel, pero vital aire que necesitábamos, y una vez que nos separamos, nos volvimos a unir en un beso más apasionado.

Maka POV

No lo podía creer, por fin había podido expresar mis sentimientos que tenía hacia Soul, y lo mejor de todo es que eran correspondidos.

Ahora mismo estaba besándome con el amor de mi vida, con la persona que lo ha dado todo por mi y que he dado todo por ella, estaba con mi persona especial, estaba con Soul.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, yo rogaba por un tercer beso, pero él se levantó y me miró.

-Te prepararé algo, para que recuperes tus fuerzas, mientras toma un baño- me dijo Soul mientras salía de mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha y me senté en la mesa.

Al poco tiempo Soul vino hacia mí con un plato de sopa; tengo que admitirlo, Soul es bueno cocinando cuando se lo propone.

-Gracias- le dije y probé mi sopa

Era una delicia.

Soul se sentó enfrente de mí y se me quedó mirando, eso causo que me sonrojara, el rió ante mi acto.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?- me preguntó, yo me quede mirándolo algo extraña.

-¿Vas a ser mi novia?- me sonrió

-Claro- le devolví el gesto.

-Bueno- se levantó -ya es tarde, será mejor que duermas, mañana hay clases-

Yo asentí, deje mi plato en el lava trastes y me dirigí a mi habitación, algo me detuvo

Soul juntó sus labios con los míos, fue algo tierno, pero muy corto.

-Hasta mañana- me sonrió y se adentro en su habitación

Yo solo me sonrojé.

¿Qué me esperará mañana?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esto fue algo muy corto, es como el capitulo 1.5, o algo asi...

El siguiente capitulo intentaré hacerlo algo más largo.

Necesito retroalimentar mi cerebro, para poder darles una mejor historia, algo más definida o más breve, ustedes diganme, estoy a su disposición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _¿Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia que es completamente mía.

 **N/A:** Perdón si tarde mucho en subir el capitulo, pero la escuela me tiene HARTA!, bueno fuera de mis problemas continuemos.

GRACIAS por sus review, me hizo sentir genial y me dieron ganas de continuar, en fin, continuemos con el capitulo numero 3.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul PV

Era de mañana, el odioso despertador sonó y de un golpe lo callé como es de costumbre, pero no me levanté.

Escuché pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación, supuse que era Maka que venía a despertarme con uno de sus típicos Maka-Chops.

Solo cerré mis ojos en espera del impacto, pero éste nunca llegó, en su lugar sentí unos suaves labios en mi frente y una cálida y suave mano en mi cabello.

-Es hora de levantarse bello durmiente-

Er Maka, me había despertado con un dulce beso, Oh! lo había olvidado, ahora ella era mi novia, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Tome un ducha fugaz, me vestí y salí para desayunar. Ahí me encontré con Maka, estaba sirviendo el desayuno era omelet cono arroz y salsa de tomate.

Ella se sentó en el comedor y señalo la silla de forma que yo entendiera de que ella quería que me sentara, lo hice.

-Algún día tendremos que comprar otro despertador, porque ese pobre aparato no creo que dure más con esos golpes que le das diarios- ella comentó y me sonrió

Yo solo asentí.

Terminamos el desayuno y partimos camino al Shibusen.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Tsubaki y Black Star.

-Hey!- saludé

\- SOUL!, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- me gritó mi mejor amigo y me jaló lejos de las chicas..

Una vez que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de ellas el me habló.

-Nee, escuché por ahí que el día de hoy darán pie ( **N/A: "Pay" es la tarta, solo que se escribe "pie")** de postre en la cafetería, y serán limitados, se acabarán antes de que nosotros logremos salir de Stein-

-EN SERIO?!- grité, pero Black me calló

-Escucha, le diremos a Stein que tenemos que ir al baño e iremos inmediatamente a la cafeteria para alcanzar una rebanada de pie, ¿entendiste?-

Asentí.

Maka PV

Algo tramaban esos dos, me refiero a Soul y a Black Star, lo podía saber solo con ver la sonrisa de Black Star y aquellas estrellas que se plasmaban en los ojos de Soul, obviamente tenía algo que ver con comida, porque solo así Soul pone los ojos de esa manera.

En fin, ellos se alejaron de Tsubaki y de mi, por lo cual me puse a hablar con Tsubaki.

-Entonces, ¿qué hiciste en el fin de semana?- le pregunte, solo para hacer platica

\- Pes, nada divertido en realidad, Shinigami-sama nos envió a una misión en Hokaido y Black Star solo pensó en comida, pero al final cumplimos con la misión y aquí estamos- ella puso cara de cansancio

-Eso no suena divertido, y más si eres compañera de Black, en fin, mi más pésame- puse una mano en su hombro en señal de consolación.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes que apenas llegaban entraron al colegio, eso nos incluyó.

Nuestra primera clase fue Stein, ahora no me interesaba que diseccionaría.

El resto de la clase miré a Soul, pero a veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban, lo cual hacía que me sonrojara, y por lo visto a él también le pasaba lo mismo.

Al tocar el timbre del receso, varios estudiantes salían desesperados para vomitar jugos gástricos causados por el asco de la disección del profesor Stein.

Soul se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora vengo, iré con Black Star y conseguiré pie para ti y para mi- me dio un beso fugaz en mi frente y se fue.

Me sonrojé

-Uyy Maka, por fin lograste pescar a Soul~- Liz y Patty se acercaron a mi

Yo solo asentí y desvié mi mirada en un intento de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Maka, necesito detalles, pero tendrá que ser más tarde, ahora iremos con Kid a una misión de urgencia, te veremos tarde- se despidió y se marchó.

-Maka- el profesor Stein se acercó a mí -Necesitaré hablar contigo y con tu padre acerca de "eso", ¿cuando estas libre?-

-Mmmm, pues mañana Soul tiene partido de Basketball y yo estaré estudiando en la biblioteca, pero puedo verlo en ese tiempo- le respondí

-Entiendo, entonces te veré mañana a esa hora, es muy importante lo que te quiero decir- se dio media vuelta

Se detuvo frente a la puerta

-Por cierto, Felicidades por conseguir estar con Soul- y se fue

Salí del aula y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, para poder llegar necesitaba pasar por un mini parque interno, que solo consistía en unas cuantas bancas, un quiosco y muchos árboles, normalmente me siento en el césped debajo de un árbol a leer, pues siento una gran paz.

Pasé a la biblioteca, dejé algunos libros y tomé uno prestado. Me dirigí al parque y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Oi! Maka! - escuché mi nombre, era la voz de Soul.

-Mira lo que he conseguido- se sentó a mi lado y sacó de una bolsa dos rebañadas de pie.

-Woow- cerré mi libro y dirigí toda mi atención a él.

Me dio una rebanada, yo agradecí con mi cabeza.

-Y dime, ¿Ahora qué libro lees?- fijó la mirada en mi libro.

-Se llama María, es un libro exótico, es un realismo muy juzgado, pero muy interesante- le sonreí y comencé a comer pie.

-Nee Maka- llamó mi atención.

-Si te gusta tanto leer, y tienes buena lírica, ¿porqué no escribes un libro?, yo lo leería-

-¿Sobre qué lo haría?- le pregunté sonriendo

-No sé, tu mente es tan grande que podrías hacer una historia de lo que sea, o de muchos géneros juntos- su mirada se distrajo en el cielo.

-Mmmm, lo tendré en mente - le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto.

Tocó el timbre y todos regresaron a clases, eso incluyéndome a Soul y a mí.

Durante la segunda clase de Stein, llegó Marie-sensei.

-Disculpe profesor, pero Shinigami-sama pide la presencia de la señorita Albarn y del joven Evans- dijo algo temerosa, la comprendía, pues interrumpía la clase de Stein.

El solo le dirigió una mirada y asintió, en eso Soul y yo nos paramos y fuimos con Marie-sensei.

Durante todo el camino hacia la oficina de Shinigami-sama, nos preguntamos, ¿Para qué nos necesitará Shinigami-sama?.

Cuando entramos a la Death Room, nos encontramos con Dead the Kid, las hermana Thompson, Tsubaki, Black Star y mi padre; todos tenían una mirada muy seria.

Shinigami-sama apareció minutos después acompañado de Azuza-sensei.

-Holi Holi!- saludó como de costumbre el director -lo he reunido aquí a todos ustedes, porque tenemos un misión de clase roja-

¡Roja!, esa clase significa que la misión es muy difícil, normalmente solo los adultos tienen ese tipo de misiones.

-Bueno, yendo al grano, por medio de nuestras comunicaciones e investigaciones, creemos que Medusa ha resucitado, no sabemos cómo, sin embargo es una cuestión muy grande, y necesitamos que ustedes investiguen si los rumores son ciertos-

Tsubaki levantó la mano.

-¿Dónde se ejecutará la misión?- preguntó, ella estaba tan preocupad cómo yo.

¡Medusa!, por dios, Medusa ha resucitado, nosotros creímos que eso sería imposible, y si es posible, ¿QUIÉN? habrá despertado nuevamente a ese monstruo.

-La misión será en Brasil, creemos que por la gran cantidad de selva, tiene muchos lugares y recursos, por los cuales puede sobrevivir, además los últimos sucesos que nos llevarían a ella son en ese lugar- explicó Shinigami-sama.

-También tememos que se haya vuelto más fuerte, por lo cual su misión será solo indagar- mencionó Azuza-sensei.

-Tendrán que salir la próxima semana, por lo tanto estén preparados; desde hoy todos los días en la tarde entrenarán para mejorar sus habilidades en combate, claro incluyéndome- mencionó mi padre.

-Entiendo Shinigami-sama, Maka, hoy comenzaremos a empacar para el viaje y entrenaremos todos los días - me dijo Soul, tomó mi maño y me miró sonriendo, cómo amo su sonrisa.

-Lo lamento Soul, pero Maka no los acompañará- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¡¿Qué?!- dijimos los dos al unísono.

-El profesor Stein me ha pedido que tú, Maka, te quedes, pes el necesita de halar y realizar cosas importantes, y yo pensé que eso te ayudaría con tu aura demoniaca y a poder controlar mejor tu resonancia de almas-

-Pero señor- traté de insistir

-Nada de peros Maka, he hablado con tu padre y el ha aceptado-

-Shinigami-sama, yo ¿cómo puedo hacer algo sin mi meister?- preguntó Soul

-Ya arreglé eso, Kim te estará esperando allá, ella te controlará-

-P-Pero señor- trató de protestar Soul.

Soul PV

¿Cómo yo puedo irme sin Maka?, yo no puedo trabajar sin ella, además no puedo dejarla, tengo que protegerla, y no solo eso, odio trabajar con Kim, ella solo me quiere a mí como su romance, no importa cuanta veces le diga que ella no me gusta, ella sigue insistiendo.

Traté de convencer a Shinigami-sama de que deje que Maka valla con nosotros a la misión.

-Déjalo Soul-

Escuché a Maka detrás mío.

Voltee a verla, su flequillo tapaba su mirada, no me permitía ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Si Shinigami-sama ha dicho que no puedo ir, debe ser por alguna importante razón, no te preocupes- ella alzó su mirada y me sonrió -te estaré esperando y te recibiré cómo si fuera un día cualquiera-

-Si tu lo dices- acepté, si Maka me lo pedía, yo obedecería.

.

.

Al terminar nuestra pequeña reunión, Maka y yo nos fuimos a casa en la motocicleta, al llegar ella entró y se puso a preparar la cena.

-Iré a tomar una ducha y relajarme un poco- le dije, ella solo asintió.

Entré a mi habitación, y de di un baño.

Maka PV

¿Qué podía hacer?, Shinigami-sama ha decidido, además podré por fin hablar con Stein-sensei sin preocupaciones, aunque por más que le de vueltas al asunto, me siento mal por no poder acompañar a Soul a la misión.

-¡Auch!- por andar distraída me corté.

Hice un corte perfecto, era una línea recta de dividía perfectamente la palma de mi mano, miré mi palma y comenzó a sangrar.

Un momento... mi sangre, era oscura, definitivamente era roja, pero la sangre era más oscura de lo normal.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse, tomé una venda y rápidamente me vendé la mano, me puse un guante de cocina y comencé a sacar lentamente la lasaña que estaba cocinando.

Soul salió de su habitación.

-Mmmm, huele bien- se sentó en el comedor.

No me quité el guante de cocina, no quería que Soul veo que me lastimé, y mucho menos quería que viera que mi sangre era muy oscura, tenía miedo.

Soul no preguntó por el guante.

Terminamos de cenar, el me dio un beso de buenas noches en mis labios y se fue a dormir, me quité el guante y vi la venda manchada, así que cambié mi vendaje.

Tomé un baño y fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada.

.

.

 _Tengo miedo_

 _._

 _._

 _¡SOUL!_

 _._

 _._

 _Auxilio..._

 _._

 _._

 _¡_ _SOUL!_

 _._

 _._

-¡SOUL!- grité mi respiración estaba agitada, estaba sudando.

Soul entró corriendo a mi habitación, estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te ha sucedido algo?- me pregunto preocupado.

Escondí mi mano debajo de mi almohada para que no vea mi vendaje.

-No, nada, fue solo una pesadilla- le sonreía para calmarlo.

-Entiendo, por favor no me vuelvas a dar un susto así-

Se levantó..

-Vamos, que llegaremos tarde, no hay tiempo de desayunar, comeremos algo en la escuela- salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué habrá sido eso?, fue un sueño muy extraño, todo estaba oscuro, solo escuchaba gritos y sollozos; definitivamente necesito tranquilizarme.

Me vestí, me puse mis guantes para ocultar la venda de mi mano y salí camino a la escuela con Soul.

Llegamos justo a tiempo al colegio, nuestra primera clase fue con Stein, por lo cual fue "disección".

El día transcurrió muy norma, diría que tanto que me asustó un poco.

Al finalizar las clases, Soul se fue con los chicos a su partido de Basketball, yo fui a la enfermería, le dije a Soul que iría por unas vitaminas, pues ya no habían en casa, pero en realidad hiba a hablar con Stein.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería me encontré con papá.

-Toma asiento Maka, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante que influye mucho en tu vida, incluso puede resultar peligroso.

Tragué saliva y rogué a Kami-sama que no sea lo que yo estaba pensando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JUJUJU, lo dejé en suspenso, o al menos eso creo, bueno.

Intenté hacerlo un poco más largo, pero me esforcé de más, me duelen mis dedos, pues me los lastimé haciendo deporte y pues, hasta aquí pude llegar, además no se cómo hacerla siguiente parte, ya se lo que quiero escribir, sin embargo no sé cómo narrarlo, es muy DIFICIL, además la escuela no me ayuda en nada.

En fin, aquí les traje el tercer capitulo y lucharé por subir lo más pronto posible el cuarto, además estoy realizando mi otro Fic de Love of Cake, que es de la pareja Miku Hatsuen x Len Kagamine, apenas la estoy empezando, así que no esperen mucho, también estoy trabajando en el seguinete capitulo.

Bueno, bye... XD

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 _¿Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, y ya me cansé de decirlo, sin embargo no quiero que me quiten mi cuenta solo por no ponerlo, bueno, no me pertenece, solo utilizaré sus personajes para esta historia que es completamente mía y de nadie más.

 **N/A:** perdón si estuve ausente, pero subí el capítulo de mi otra serie, además mi cerebro estuvo súper seco ya que la escuela me tiene de loca.

Dejando fuera mi sufrimiento, aquí está el capitulo que tanto esperaban /porque yo se que lo esperaban, aunque no me hayan dejado ningún review).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Maka PV

El profesor Stein me invitó a tomar asiento.

-Maka, lo que quería informarte a ti y a tu padre es que tengo una idea de lo que te está pasando-

Dios, eso fue un balde de agua fría de felicidad, por fin Stein tenía una idea acerca de mi problema, eso significaba que podía haber cura. La felicidad hizo que articulara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Maka, me gusta verte sonreír, pero hay algo que contradice mi idea- eso hico que borrara mi sonrisa.

-Qué quieres decir Stein?- le preguntó mi padre.

-Según todos mis estudios y noches sin dormir, legué a la conclusión, que tal vez padezcas de hidrocefalia, pero no una hidrocefalia normal, ya que estas en perfecto estado, al menos físicamente, y demás no muestra señas de pérdida de memoria o pequeños retrasos. Aunque es raro que lo padezcas ya que normalmente se presenta en niños menores de 10 años y por causas de herencia y tu familia es espléndidamente saludable, así que no me explico muchas cosas- se acomodó los lentes y tomó algo de café, se notaba que tenía tiempo que no dormía.

-Pero sensei, eso que usted dice, tiene cura?- pregunté; no podía quedarme con mi duda.

-Lamento informarte Maka, que es una enfermedad terminal-

Eso cayó en mi como un balde de agua fría.

Dejé caerme en la silla, pues de tanta ansiedad me había parado de mi asiento, pero regresé por el impacto de la noticia.

Pequeño espacio de General PV

Maka a causa de la noticia se dejó caer en su asiento.

Mantuvo su cabeza gacha, su flequillo no permitía ver sus ojos, solo se podían observar sus mejillas y labios.

Spirit se llevó una mano a la cabeza e imitó a su hija. El peli rojo comenzó a llorar, pujes la noticia le impacto tanto como a su hija, sin embargo la chica era la más afectada.

Maka, comenzó a llorar, solo se podían ver aquella lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Maka. Pequeños sollozos se logran escuchar en la habitación, aquellos provenía de la antes mencionada.

Regresamos con Maka PV

Estaba destrozada, no podía creer, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, no sabía cómo pararlas, estaba tan destrozada que no podía pararlas.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era de Soul.

 _Maka, mi partido terminará en unos minutos_

 _estamos en el medio tiempo, cuando termines de buscar_

 _las vitaminas espérame en la entrada del Shibusen_

 _Besos._

Sequé mis lágrimas, me lavé mi cara, tomé unas vitaminas y me fui, no sin antes reverenciar ante Stein. Aún seguía destrozada, pero no podía permitir que Soul me vea así, no quería preocuparlo.

Hice lo que Soul me pidió, salí del edificio y lo esperé en la entrada, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el llegó, estaba algo sudado pero me sonreía.

Me esforcé en sonreírle y fingir que todo estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó, sabía que n podía engañarlo, pero me esforcé

-No, nada- negué con mi cabeza y le sonreí.

Pareciera que para Soul no fue suficiente pero no insistió mas.

Soul tomó su motocicleta y me invitó a subir, no me negué.

-Y bien, _My Lady,_ a dónde desea viajar hoy?- me preguntó con una de sus típicas sonrisas de tiburón las cuales amo.

-No sé, Mmmm, que te parece un café?- le sonreí.

El solo asintió y comenzó a andar la moto.

No tardamos mucho y nos detuvimos en una cafetería, Soul pidió un frappe y yo un café clásico, pero caliente.

-Y dime Maka, después a dónde te gustaría ir?- me preguntó

-Conozco un lugar, pero es secreto- cerré mis ojos y le sonreí.

-Mou, dime-

Se acercó más a mí, se levantó de su asiento y quedamos frente a frente, el me miraba fijamente, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara.

-Está bien, tu ganas, pero prométeme algo-

El volvió a su asiento.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie acerca de ese lugar...¿Lo prometes?- saqué mi meñique y lo acerqué a él.

El puso su meñique sobre el mío y nos sujetamos con nuestros meñiques.

-Bueno que estamos esperando?- tomó su café como su tuviera mucha sed, yo lo imité, dejó un billete en la mesa y me tomó de la mano y me jaló.

Me montó en su motocicleta y comenzó a andar.

-Tú solo dime a dónde hay que ir- me dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

-Ve al bosque que está a fueras de la ciudad- abracé su torso y cerré mis ojos.

Al rato Soul me llamó.

-Hey, bella durmiente, ya llegamos-

Aunque no me dormí, cuando cerré mis ojos, me olvidé de todo el mundo, solo sentí el golpe del aire contra mi cara y la comodidad de ese momento.

-Bueno, desde aquí será a pie- me bajé de la moto y comencé a andar, Soul me siguió.

Unas cuantas decenas de metros, llegamos hasta un claro, pero no era tan caro, ya que en el centro había un árbol de cerezo en fruto en el centro ( **N/A: Cuando los árboles de cerezo están en fruto, son de color verde)**

-Bien, éste es el lugar- me volteé a Soul, extendiendo mis manos en forma de presentación del lugar.

Soul POV

Cuanto llegamos quedé sorprendido, pues era un hermoso lugar, pues a pesar de ser algo simple, daba una sensación de tranquilidad y el viento soplaba, logrando que las hojas de los árboles se movieran y una que otra hoja volara cerca de nosotros.

-Y bien?- me preguntó Maka.

-No tengo palabras- dije rendido.

Ella rió un poco y se dirigió a su pequeña mochila que cargaba desde el Shibusen. De ésta sacó un gran cuaderno, parecía ser uno de dibujo, con éste también sacó unos pasteles y un lápiz.

-Dibujas?- pregunté sarcástico.

-Claro, y este es el mejor escenario que he visto en toda mi vida, no?- volteó a verme.

Ella se sentó debajo del árbol y abrió su cuaderno en una hoja nueva.

Tomé asiento junto a ella y me dispuse a observar su dibujo.

El clima era perfecto y la sombra acogedora y fresca, así que era inevitable caer dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando desperté, ya era algo tarde y Maka estaba junto a mí, parece que ella también se ha dormido; su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro. Noté que su cuaderno estaba en el suelo junto a nosotros, así que con mucho cuidado lo tomé y observé el dibujo que acaba de terminar.

Era el paisaje, logró plasmar el viento que movía los árboles y el hermoso cielo que despedía al sol y uno que otro pétalo se lograba observar.

Había una oración en la esquina izquierda superior del dibujo, más bien, parecía ser un haiku (1):

 _"Tan fiel es tu luz_

 _que su calor resiste_

 _aunque es de noche"_

Volteé a ver a Maka, su rostro mostraba paz y tranquilidad.

No quería despertarla, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y era algo largo el camino de regreso a casa.

Acepto, que ´´esta no fue una cita bien hecha y típica, pero eso no le tomo importancia, mi objetivo principal siempre fue el pasar más tiempo junto a ella, al menos el día de hoy, pues después de éste día, será raro que nos veamos más seguido.

Admiré una última vez el paisaje y desperté a Maka.

Ella despertó algo confundida, pero se ubicó rápidamente; recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la motocicleta, yo la seguí un poco después.

"Definitivamente regresaré a este lugar" pensé.

.

Regresamos al departamento, y Maka no soportaba el sueño, pues se estaba quedando dormida en mi espalda en todo el transcurso de vuelta a casa.

Cuando por fin llegamos, prácticamente la tuve que cargar al estilo princesa para poder llevarla hasta el departamento.

La dejé en su cama cuidadosamente.

Como adoro verla dormir, tan plácidamente y da una sensación que nadie puede arruinar el momento y me daban ganas de que el tiempo se detuviera y nunca transcurriera, para que pudiera contemplar su hermoso rostro de ángel.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación; me di una ducha rápida y me dormí.

Mañana será un día pesado.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

General PV

El sol salió y un despertador se escuchaba en el departamento, éste ruidoso objeto era propiedad de la técnica residente.

El molesto sonido se detuvo y posteriormente la puerta de la segunda habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una joven de 17 años que se acaba de levantar.

Su cabello aún estaba algo alborotado. Pasó a el baño y 20 minutos después, salió vestida y con los ánimos de costumbre.

Observó el reloj de pared de la cocina y ya era tarde.

Por poco y escupe su café que estaba tomando.

Tomó apresuradamente u bebida y fue corriendo a la habitación de su novio.

De un Maka-chop! despertó al joven que hasta hace unos segundos dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-Levántate que es SUPER tarde!- gritó la chica saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

El chico, algo malhumorado checó la hora en su reloj en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a él.

De un salto se levantó, se vistió lo más rápido posiblemente y salió del departamento, no sin antes tomar sus llaves y su billetera.

Afuera del departamento, ya se encontraba su compañera esperándolo ansiosa y preocupada. Hacía señas señalando su muñeca, en señal de que era tarde.

Bajó corriendo y partieron apresurados al colegio.

Llegaron a tiempo, por suerte, lograron entrar a clase antes de que Stein llegara.

Medio minuto después éste llegó, cayendo en su silla en el marco de la puerta como era de costumbre. Tan común era que ya no daba risa, pero si se escuchaba una que otra en silencio.

.

El día transcurrió normalmente y al finalizar las clases los chicos, incluyendo a Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson, fueron con Sid-sensei para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario.

Sid-sensei se encargaba de desarrollar las habilidades físicas de los estudiantes, en cambio Stein-sensei les enseñaba ataques y maniobras para lograr una mejor resonancia de almas.

Por el momento, los chicos se encontraban solos con Sid -sensei, esperaban la llegada de su otro profesor.

Mientras tanto, con Stein-sensei:

Estaba en la enfermería en la compañía de la hija de la anterior Death Sythe (N/A: perdón, aún no se cómo se escribe).

El doctor, estaba obteniendo muestras de sangre de la chica para poder avanzar con su investigación, acerca del mal que ésta padecía.

Aunque las intenciones del doctor era obvias con solo ver su mirada, se abstenía de disecarla y concentrarse en su trabajo.

.

Cuando finalmente el doctor terminó de obtener pruebas y datos de la chica, ésta se retiro con el objetivo de regresar a casa a descansar.

La peli-cenizo, recorría el Shibusen, encaminándose a la entrada. Pasó por una ventana que daba vista al patio más grande del instituto, y ahí lo vio.

Aquel chico que ya se había robado su corazón y oficialmente ya era de él. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formulara en sus labios; se retiró.

Todo su camino regreso a casa, fue caminando, ya que a pesar que ella sabía conducir una motocicleta, su compañero no lo sabía y no pensaba tomar la motocicleta y dejar caminando a su compañero regreso a casa, además, era un día casi perfecto, pues el calor no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, dejó sus cosas y se encaminó a tomar una ducha.

Era obvio que su compañero de vivienda llegaría tarde, pues su entrenamiento sería duro, y el tiempo no ayudaba mucho en cuenta al entrenamiento.

Tomó un libro de los muchos que ella poseía y se dispuso a leerlo para pasar el tiempo; ese día no habían dejado tarea.

Era tarde, así que hizo la cena. Cuando terminó, cepillo sus dientes y se fue a dormir.

 _2 horas después_

La puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a un chico muy cansado, tanto, que apenas podía mantenerse despierto y sus ojos rubíes no querían permanecer abiertos.

miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la sala. Miró el comedor y vio un plato, estaba cubierto de plástico, parecía ser un filete de pescado, con una ensalada ligera.

Miró más de cerca y vio que una nota acompañaba al platillo:

 _Soul:_

 _No sé en realidad a qué hora leerás esto, pero_

 _ésta es tu cena; si ya está fría caliéntala en el microondas,_

 _si no me ves, estoy durmiendo._

 _Espero que te guste la cena_

 _Att: Maka_

 _PD: Duerme temprano que mañana habrá una evaluación con Stein._

 _~Besos~_

El chico no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risita. Tomó el patillo y lo puso a calentar en el microondas.

En lo que esperaba se acercó a la habitación de su pequeña pareja y abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama de la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente, cómo si toda su vida dependiera ello.

Él se acercó cautelosamente, hasta quedar al lado de ella, la miró unos segundos. Con su mano, apartó los cabellos que se encontraban sobre su rostro y le dió un cálido beso en los labios.

-Descansa- susurró

Se retiró de la habitación.

Comió su cena, se dio una ducha y se durmió.

A partir de ese día, todo hiba a cambiar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HOLAHOOLA, aquí yo otra vez, pero he estado ocupada, además de que la flojera no quiere despegarse de mí, finalmente les traigo este capítulo, y tengo que empezar con el de Miku x Len que también estoy haciendo.**

 **Eso no es todo, también estoy ayudando a una amiga a elaborar su propia historia en wattpad, dónde pueden encontrarme igual con el mismo nombre Hana1510; mi amiga se llama Dani_Aducin que está haciendo una historia (obvio con mi ayuda, como cuando se estanca, se darán cuenta por la forma de narración y los cambios repentinos, es decir, lo muy distintos que son su forma y la mía de ésta)**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir las reseñas:**

(1): Un haiku es un tipo de poesía japonesa. Consiste en un poema breve, de diecisiete moras, formado generalmente por 3 versos de 5, 7 y 5 moras respectivamente.

 **Otra vez, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero enserio he estado ocupada a explotar, y lo estaré los siguientes días o semanas, o incluso meses.**

 **Aparte, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, que no publico en esta página, sino en wattpad, ya que no tiene la opción de "originales" y wattpad si me lo permite, por eso lo publico ahí.**

 **Los invito a que lean mi nueva historia y el de mi amiga que ambos están SUPER interesantes y perdón por la tardanza**

 **Para compensar mi error, que les parece preguntas, las que gusten, pueden ser vergonzosas o privadas, como compensación se las responderé sin objeción.**

 _¿Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta historia que es completamente mía y de nadie más.

En fin, comencemos con la historia...

-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó y se levantó de un susto. Miró la hora y vio que aún era temprano así que se calmó.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue a su armario. Se vistió como era de costumbre; lavó sus dientes y se peinó.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con su novio ya en el comedor comiendo.

-Qué extraño que te levantes temprano, sin necesidad de que te levante- mencionó.

-See, en fin,¿ quieres café?- preguntó disponiéndose a levantarse.

-No gracias, ya me cepillé los dientes - rechazó.

-Entiendo, me cepillaré mis dientes y nos vamos ok?- terminó de desayunar.

El chico albino se fue al baño y ella tomó su pequeña bolsa.

Se encaminaron a la escuela en la motocicleta del chico y cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus amigos: Black Star y Tsubaki.

Ambas parejas se adentraron en el colegio para comenzar con el día.

-.-.-

Terminaron las clases y Soul tenía que ir a los entrenamientos con Sid - sensei.

-Tengo que ir, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-No, no es necesario, tu ve con los demás, regresaré caminando, además quiero dar un pequeño paseo- sonrió.

-Si eso quieres- se rindió.

Ella depositó un suave beso sobre sus labio, el cual él respondió gustoso.

-Solo, trata de no llegar tarde- se despidió.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia la entrada del lugar y giró viendo que Soul ya no la esté viendo. Ya estando segura, salió por la entrada del colegio y rodeó el edificio hasta llegar al segundo patio. Brincó la barda con agilidad y se adentró a la enfermería por la ventana. Ahí ya la esperaba Stein:

-Has sido rápida- le dijo.

-Sí, qué tenía que darme?- dijo apresurada.

-Esto- le entregó un frasco con pastillas -éstas pastillas regulan tus síntomas y reducen el dolor, al mismo tiempo que frenan un poco el desarrollo de la enfermedad-

-Entiendo, cada cuándo?- preguntó.

-Toma dos en la mañana al despertar y toma otras dos en la noche antes de dormir durante la primera semana, desde hoy- le dijo.

-Entiendo, gracias profesor-

-No es nada, ahora apresúrate que ya deben estar esperándome- le dijo.

Ella asintió y rápidamente salió de la habitación de la misma forma en la que había entrado.

Hiba a saltar la barda para salir definitivamente del lugar, pero la voz de Stein nuevamente la detuvo.

-No puedes dejar de tomarlas, poco a poco serás dependiente de ellas y si dejas de tomarlas puedes esperar los peor- le advirtió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-.-.-.-.-

Regresó de manera rápida al departamento. Miró el reloj, 4:15 pm, aún era temprano.

Dejó sus cosas y se dio una ducha para relajarse un poco.

Cepillo su cabello y se recostó en el sofá; giró su vista al reloj 5:23 pm, aún temprano. Encendió el televisor y lo dejó en un canal al azar, no tenía ganas de ver la televisión.

Tomó su bolso y agarró el frasco que le había dado Stein ese día.

La etiqueta del frasco estaba en blanco, eso quería decir que era una medicina no realizada por una fábrica experimentada, sino que hecha por el mismo Stein. Sintió un escalofríos con solo pensar en que podía ser una trampa de Stein para disecarla.

No lo creía, en fin tomó un marcador permanente negro y escribió sobre la etiqueta en blanco.

 _"dimitte"_

De lago le sirvieron esas clases de latín.

-Perdona- susurró y cayó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó, seguía en el sofá miró el reloj, 11:56 pm.

¿Tan tarde es?- se preguntó.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Soul para verlo, ya debía de haber regresado. Abrió la puerta y no lo vio, se extrañó.

Tomó su celular y marcó al número de Soul; nadie contestó. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Tomó el teléfono de la cocina y llamó al colegio, nada; lo mismo sucedió cuando intentó llamar a Shinigami-sama en la ventana.

Ya desesperada se puso un suéter delgado, sus tenis y salió dispuesta a buscar a Soul.

La noche estaba fría, a pesar de ir abrigada sentí mucho frío, como si estuviera nevando.

Comenzó a caminar, pero de manera apresurada. Miraba a todas partes, ya era tarde y la mayoría de la calle estaba oscura, no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada; todos los edificios estaban oscuros, ninguna luz.

Ya había caminado dos manzanas y el frío era demasiado soplaba entre sus manos para calentarlas, pero era completamente inútil.

Escuchó un motor más bien el de una motocicleta; sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era Soul quien venía a gran velocidad.

La motocicleta frenó unos metros delante de la chica.

El chico albino que la montaba bajó corriendo de la moto y fue directo hacia la joven. La abrazó fuertemente para darle calor.

-Tonta, qué crees que haces? está haciendo mucho frío- le reprendió.

-Soul..- ella lloraba en su pecho -me preocupé porque no había llegado y salí a buscarte-

El chico suspiró, qué hubiera pasado si ella contenía caminando con el clima en esas condiciones, ella se resfriaría.

-Tonto Black Star, me las pagarás por hacerme ir a ese bar- pensó.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella, el suéter no era suficiente para resguardar calor. La montó en su motocicleta y fueron de regreso al departamento.

Entraron y el chico preparó café caliente para ambos, pero cuando se lo hiba a dar, Maka ya estaba nuevamente dormida en el sofá.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y fue con ella. La cargó estilo princesa y la llevó a su habitación nuevamente, cuántas veces ya había hecho esto?.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, con ternura, cómo si al fuerte tacto se fueran a romper.

-Perdón...- habló entre sueños.

Hizo una expresión de duda. ¿por qué ella se disculparía?, en fin, no le tomó importancia.

En dos día se iría a la misión y dejaría sola a su amada, eso le dolía, pero sabía que acudiendo a la misión y realizándola con éxito podría de laguna forma protegerla.

Él se fue a dormir, el entrenamiento fue duro.

-.-.-.-.-

Maka despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Se talló los ojos con su mano y vio la hora; 5:00 am, aún temprano.

Salió de su habitación y se aseguró de que Soul no estuviera. Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, lo llevó a su habitación; nuevamente salió y observó que su bolso seguía tirado junto al sofá y lo tomó.

Dentro de su habitación sacó el frasco con las pastillas que le había dado Stein que había guardado en su bolso.

Colocó dos pastillas en su mano y se las tomó con el agua.

-Uff, menos mal- suspiró. Las pastillas no tenían sabor.

Volvió a guardar las pastillas, pero esta vez en su cajón de su mesita de noche.

Se arregló para ir al colegio y salió de su habitación.

Ya fuera se encontró con Soul listo y preparado. ¿En qué momento se levanto?- se preguntaba Maka.

Ambos jóvenes salieron en marcha hacia el colegio.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Stein-sensei y Sid-sensei hablando con Black Star, Death the Kid y Chrona, con sus armas respectivamente.

Al verlos a todos con una mirada seria, la pareja se acercó a los chicos reunidos.

-Perdonen la tardanza, qué sucede?- preguntó

-Los acontecimientos en Brasil son peores y han desaparecido una gran cantidad de personas, por lo tanto su presencia ya es urgente en la ciudad- dijo Stein-sensei.

-Eso quiere decir...- dijo la peli cenizo.

El hombre con gafas asintió.

-Eso quiere decir que el viaje se adelantó y saldrán mañana en la tarde- finalizó.

-Pero, ni siquiera nos hemos preparado lo suficiente como para partir inmediatamente- habló el hijo del director

-Por eso mismo, hoy entrenarán todo el día desde ahora, hemos conseguido el permiso de Shinigami-sama para que se salten las clases y entrenen- dijo Sid-sensei

-Entiendo- habló la azabache, compañera del joven Star.

-No entiendo para qué entrenar más, si tienen a su dios con ustedes!- habló como siempre Black Star.

Nadie le prestó atención, de hecho, ya iban caminando hacia el interior del edificio.

-OIGAN!, ESPEREN A SU DIOS!- gritaba el peli azul gritando detrás de sus amigos.

-Eso significa que no podré estar contigo en todo el día- dijo el albino a su novia

-No te preocupes, solo mándame un mensaje cuando termines y regreses a casa, para que no suceda lo de ayer- le dio confianza con una de sus sonrisas cálidas.

-Esta bien- correspondió la sonrisa.

Él le dio un tierno beso en los labio el cual ella correspondió. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Oiiii!, dejen de tragarse entre sí y apresúrense- les gritaba Star desde el interior del edificio.

La peli cenizo se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo más escandaloso.

Entraron ambos, Soul con sus compañeros a entrenar y Maka a sus clases, como todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron de las aulas para regresar a casa.

Maka sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y vio el mensaje de Soul que había recibido.

 _Maka, saldremos tarde, no me esperes_

 _adelántate al departamento, antes de que se haga tarde_

 _trataré de llegar temprano, no te preocupes_

 _-Soul_

Cuándo le hacía caso a Soul?, nunca; así que se encaminó a la biblioteca, quería esperarlo. Tomó un libro ancho de fantasía y se sentó a leer en la biblioteca. Ella se sentó junto a la ventana, no solo porque daba luz y aire, sino que desde ahí tenía una vista perfecta hacia el patio trasero, donde Soul estaba entrenando.

Vio le reloj de la paren, 3:24 pm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente vio el reloj 7:13 pm. Soul y los chicos aún entrenaban sin descanso, a este paso su compañero no podría caminar al día siguiente. Ya había leído todos los libros de la sección de fantasía y ahora estaba leyendo uno de romance.

-Acaso no piensan descansar?- se preguntó para sí misma.

-Disculpa, pero debo cerrar la biblioteca- le dijo la chica a cargo, una joven nueva de primer año; Maka no la conocía.

-Entiendo solo dejaré estos libros y me iré- le respondió a la menor. Ésta asintió y se fue a tomar sus cosas y ordenar algunos papeles.

Con solo ver a la chica ella recordaba cuando estaba en primero, ella también se había ofrecido a cuidar la biblioteca-

Regresó todos los libros a su lugar y vio uno especial que le llamó la atención.

"Eleanor & Park"

Lo tomó. Fue con la chica y le preguntó si podía tomarlo prestado, ella dijo que sí.

Metió el libro dentro de su bolso y se fue.

Se detuvo en la entrada del colegio y revisó su celular por si tenía algún mensaje, nada. Escribió un mensaje para Soul.

 _Soul, no tardes, preparé un poco de café, si no_

 _te apresuras se enfriará, te espero despierta_

 _ten cuidado que ya es tarde_

 _-Maka 3_

Mandó el mensaje y partió directo a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó preparó algo de café y aparte un vaso de agua, vio el reloj 7:45 pm.

Fue a su habitación y sacó de su cajón de la mesita de noche el frasco con pastillas y tomó dos. Fue a la cocina y se las tomó con el vaso de agua.

-Me haré dependiente de ellas- recordó las palabras de Stein.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en el sofá con el libro que había visto antes, quería leerlo.

-"Divertida, esperanzadora, inspiradora, sexy y absolutamente emotiva; esta historia de amor cautivará a los lectores, y no solo a los jóvenes"- leyó la portada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No era fácil impresionarla, sin embargo ese libro le daba un buen presentimiento, como si fuera diferente a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Holiiiiiiiiii, aquí otra vez Hana 1510, bueno, como ya estamos de vacaciones quise hacer esta cap, aunque creo que quedó cortito a mi me gustó. Gracias por sus reviews!, enserio me cautivan y animan para continuar con la historia.**

 **En fin, saludos a: Estefany709, Yoysmarie11, Aria Nozomi, anónimo y a Camiss860 que todas (o todos) dejaron reviews que me encantaron.**

 **Pueden encontrarme también en wattpad con el mismo nombre, pero diferentes historias, que hago con ayuda de mis amigas del cole.**

 **En fin, me despido con un gran besote para todas y todos y espero leernos nuevamente**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo adapté sus personajes a mi historia que es completamente mía. Ésta historia es sin fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo leyó unas cuantas páginas y se aburrió. Tal vez más adelante empezaría lo interesante, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba muy aburrida, no había nada que hacer y aún era algo temprano.

Dejó el libro en la mesa de la pequeña sala y se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco a Soul con su equipaje?- pensó.

-Bien- susurró, levantándose casi de un salto del sofá.

Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño armario que estaba junto al baño. Abrió la puerta y vio muchas cosas: escobas, trapeadores, recogedor de basura, productos de limpieza, una que otra chamarra vieja y muchas otras cosas; rebuscó ene l armario y en el fondo sacó dos maletas, una grande y la otra mediana. Devolvió la maleta mediana y dejó la grande afuera, cerrando la puerta.

Tomó la maleta y se dirigió al cuarto de Soul.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación, ni siquiera giró la perilla, pues la puerta esta entrecerrada; Soul nunca la cerraba, en cambio ella era todo lo contrario.

Entró a la habitación, y por un momento una parte de sí misma se arrepintió; era un total desastre; solo veía ropa por ahí y por allá.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, para no tropezarse con algo.

-Auch!- sintió un dolor en su pie. Miró que había pisado una pieza del juego mata tena* de Soul; después de todo ella estaba descalza; error de ella.

Dejó la maleta encima de la cama, completamente desordenada de Soul y la abrió.

Se sentó de rodillas y abrió los cajones de Soul de la mesita de noche que él tenía.

Sacó cargadores, su lap top, pasaporte, dinero "escondido" de Sol, que ella sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, tomó sus tenia, unos zapatos de vestir y unas sandalias. Todo a la maleta. Se dirigió ahora a los cajones más grandes. Tomó playeras, camisas, pantalones, gorras, sudaderas. Todo... menos la ropa interior. Abrió el último cajón, para sacar calcetines, pero vio que en el centro de éstos había un libro.

-¿Qué extraño?- susurró. Después de todo Soul nunca lee, o l menos según su memoria. Los únicos libros que ella sepa que él haya leído eran libros de 34 páginas como máximo.

Tomó el libro y lo abrió. Alzó una ceja al ver que estaba en blanco, todas y cada una de las hojas.

Con habilidad las pasó de forma rápida y no vio nada. Sacudió el libro un poco y vio como algo cayó. Era un sobre bastante lleno, ¿cómo no lo vio?

Dudosa miró el interior del sobre. Notó que eran muchas fotografías, creía que estaban guardadas en la estantería, en el álbum, pero al parecer no era así.

Miró todas y cada una de las fotos: ella y Soul cuando apenas se conocían, le baile de año nuevo, había una donde estaban comiendo helados; notó que había una de ella sola leyendo debajo de un árbol -¿cuándo la tomaron?- pensó, no recordaba haber posado para la foto. La giró y vio un pequeño escrito.

" _Maka, como siempre sumida en su mundo"_

No pudo evitar soltar una risita melancólica.

Miró todas y cada una de las fotos, no podía dejar de verlas, era muy bonitas. Terminó sentándose en el suelo, después acostada; por último completamente dormida en el suelo, con las fotos tiradas a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12:34 a.m. (por si no lo saben es la madrugada)

Un cansado albino entra al pequeño departamento que compartía con su actual novia. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se quitó la chaqueta, definitivamente estaba hecho puré; ese día Stein se había pasado con el entrenamiento.

Pasó su mirada por todo el departamento en señales de su novia, pero no vio nada; supuso que ella ya debía estar dormida, después de todo era súper tarde.

Ya quería dormir, mañana se iría a un lugar muy lejos y necesitaba descansar.

Fue a su habitación y notó que su puerta estaba completamente abierta. Acechó la mirada y se encontró con mi más ni menos que con su novia completamente dormida en el suelo.

Se adentró en la habitación y pasó sigilosamente sobre ella, sin pisarla, de manera cautelosa.

Miró su cama y observó la maleta, de seguro ella quería ayudarle a empacar, y no lo hiba a negar, parecía que solo faltaba la ropa interior y los utensilios de higiene personal.

De el bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un boleto de avión que le había dado ese día Stein, el nuevo y lo dejó sobre su escritorio.

Se acercó a Maka y vio las fotografías.

-Las encontraste- pensó.

Notó que Maka tenía una en espacial en su mano, de hecho, esa era su favorita. La tomó: él y ella, el viaje a Roma; ese día tomaron muchas fotos y esa fue la mejor. Ambos sonreían, en espacial ella, el simplemente tenía una de esas típicas sonrisas "cool".

Devolvió todas las fotos al sobre, excepto dos: una donde ella sonríe a la cámara y la que Maka tenía en las manos. Guardó la de ambas fotos en su cartera y devolvió el sobre a su lugar.

Tomó con delicadeza a la chica, de estilo princesa y la llevó hasta su habitación, que contrario a la suya estaba cerrada, aunque no con llave.

Abrió la puerta y dejó a Maka sobre la cama y retiró algunos cabellos que estaban sobre su bello rostro.

Soul no podía dejar de verla, aún cuando su amor no había sido confesado, a veces se colaba en las noches en la habitación de Maka y la veía dormir; amaba verla dormir y ver su rostro tan pacífico y relajado.

Él se preguntaba mil veces, ¿cómo un ser tan hermoso y puro puede estar en este horrible mundo?. Claro que se refería a la actual situación de Medusa.

Dio un bostezo cansado; ya era hora de dormir. Le dio un suave beso en la frente con mucha ternura. Era un simple beso, pero él sabía que ella percibía sus sentimientos, que él le transmitía todos los días, desde pequeñas acciones.

Se acercó la puerta y apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de salir por completo y cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches- escuchó un susurro. Miró a sus espaldas y vio a Maka que le veía con una mirada adormilada pero tierna. Veía sus grandes ojos verdes brillar con la luz de la luna.

Le dio una sonrisa, la cual ella le respondió de manera más cálida antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente:

Soul se levantó de su cama adolorido y muy cansado; del día anterior. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama y se colocaba sus tenis para empezar un nuevo día cansado, tal vez más que el anterior. Pasó una de sus manos por la nuca, realmente estaba cansado, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio; el sueño solo logró recargar al menos 25% de la energía que necesitaba.

Tenía mucha pereza, hoy era su último día aquí, pero no le interesaba en nada, él solo quería dormir un poco más.

Otro suspiro.

Iba a acostarse otra vez, pero algo lo detuvo. Un olor dulce logró captar en su habitación.

Era un olor dulce y muy cálido, como si le recargara todas sus energías en cuestión de segundos. Se levantó de un solo golpe y muy enérgico abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el amor de su vida en la cocina preparando algo, no le importaba qué él solo sabía que era algo delicioso.

-Maka?- preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días!- saludó enérgicamente su novia volteándose con el sartén y la espátula en ambas manos.-Toma asiento, no falta mucho- sonrió.

Soul se extrañó mucho por el comportamiento de Maka, nunca la había visto así, aunque no le desagradaba en nada.

Siguió sus ordenes y se sentó en la mesa.

A los pocos segundos Maka se dirigió a la mesa con dos platos y dos tazas, estaba muy amontonada, parecía mesera ocupada. Soul se levantó de su asiento y quiso ayudarla, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

Miró su desayuno y era un omelet. No era algo nuevo, sin embargo el olor decía todo lo contrario. Soul miró a Maka y tragó saliva, ella solo lo veía con una sonrisa, tampoco había probado su desayuno.

Nuevamente tragó saliva tomó el tenedor. No sabía porqué pero tenía miedo del omelet. Lo miró y vio que aún sería soltando vapor, estaba recién hecho después de todo.

Dio un toque sueva al huevo y se abrió, dando paso a una explosión de vapor con aroma a especias deliciosas; él estaba sombrado, pero eso no era todo. En el interior del platillo había carne finamente picada y acompañada de arroz sazonado y preparado con mucho sabor. A Soul se la hacía agua en la boca.

Dio un vistazo a su novia y notó que ella seguía sonriendo como hace unos momentos. ¿Acaso esperaba a que lo probara?.

Soul con su tenedor tomó un bocadillo y lo llevó a su boca.

Una explosión de sabores inundó su paladar: Especias y mas especias adornaban el sabor y aromas acompañando la exquisita carne de cerdo que hacía una gran combinación con el huevo.

En cuestión de menos de cinco minutos acabó con su platillo y tomó la taza de café que ella le había traído.

Ahora otra explosión, pero esta le daba una sensación cómoda y amable, apaciguaba el impacto anterior. Notó que no era el café de siempre, sino que uno más suave que fue acompañado con leche y crema y endulzado con miel en vez de azúcar. Así daba un buen impacto. ése era el dulce aroma.

Soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción, no recordaba cuándo había comido tan bien, no es que las comidas de Maka no fueran deliciosas, sino que esta vez se lucio mucho más.

La miró y observó que ella comía aún, con más calma.

-Veo que tenías hambre- dijo con tono burlón, pero para Soul le pareció tierno.

-Si, esta vez fue más delicioso que antes- la elogió el albino.

-Lo sé, es una receta que me dio mi madre antes de irse a recorrer el mundo, es especial- sonrió mientras alzaba los trastos.

-Y por qué hiciste algo tan especial el día de hoy?- preguntó Soul con curiosidad, viendo como ella se iba a la cocina.

-Pues, digamos que mañana te vas y me gustaría que te levaras un buen sabor antes de irte- sonrió - También quería prepararte este platillo al menos una vez-

Soul estaba algo extrañado, pero a la vez feliz. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda rodando su cintura. Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir el repentino contacto, pero llevó sus manos sobre los brazos de él, apreciando ese pequeño abrazo.

-Hablas como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver- rió Soul volteándola para quedar de frente. - No crees que exageras un poco?- preguntó sonriente.

-Es solo que...te extrañaré mucho y me sentiré sola- las lágrimas se asomaban por sus orbes esmeraldas. -No me imagino una vida sin ti- se desbordan.

-Solo serán unas cuantas semanas, tal vez tres o cuatro, sé que estarás bien- retiró sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

Se acercó a su rostro cuidadosamente y rosó sus labios. Finalmente ella rompió la casi inexistible distancia entre sus labios y los unió en un corto beso.

-Ahora te extrañaré aún mas- reprochó.

-Entonces déjame dejarte un recuerdo- dijo, volviendo a juntar sus labios, pero ahora en un beso más apasionado.

Soul pasó sus manos por la nuca de ella, para profundizar el beso.

Soul comenzó a caminar con Maka por el apartamento hasta llegar al sofá, dónde la cargó como princesa y la dejó en el sofá.

Los besos aumentaban. Soul pasó de sus labios y fue descendiendo por su cuello, sacando leves suspiros de parte de Maka.

Sin duda la temperatura aumentaba, pero no todo dura para siempre o sí?.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo a la joven pareja.

-Abre- dijo Maka, aún siendo prácticamente devorada por su novio.

-Déjalos...- respondió Soul, aún concentrado en su labor.

En eso pasaron de tocar el timbre a golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

-Soul...- dijo Maka tratando de recuperar aire.

Soul no contestaba. Maka no tuvo de otra que tirarlo del sofá.

-Abre- dijo abotonándose los dos primeros botones de su blusa.

Soul se dirigió a la puerta con mal carácter. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo?- pensó.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y se encontró con su energético amigo.

-SOUL! PORQUÉ NO HABRÁS HOMBRE?, DEBERÍAS HABER CORRIDO YA QUE TU DIOS HA VENIDOA POR TI- gritó tan enérgico como siempre.

Maka se acercó a Soul y se quedó detrás de él.

-Hola Black, qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Maka dulcemente, como de costumbre; su ritmo cardiaco ya había clamado.

-STEIN ME MANDÓ PARA LLEVARTE AL ENTRENAMIENTO, SOUL!- gritó nuevamente Black.

-Será un entrenamiento un poco más fuerte que ayer, y regresaremos a la misma hora que lo hicimos ayer, será un día agotador- dijo Tsubaki, saliendo detrás de su compañero y sonriendo como siempre.

-Pero...- trató de decir Soul y se volteó para ver a Maka, pero ella ya no estaba, en cambio la veía saliendo de la cocina con una pequeña caja envuelta en un paño.

-Tu almuerzo- le entregó la caja.

-Espera, tú lo sabías?- preguntó traicionado Soul, no estaba molesto, pero cómo sabía Maka y él no?

-No exactamente, pero anoche recibí una llamada de mi padre acerca del entrenamiento temprano que tendrían hoy- sonrió.

-Te quedarás sola?- se preocupó.

-Descuida, estaré bien, además siempre vienes en el momento exacto- volvió a sonreír muy confiada.

-Segura?- volvió a preguntar.

-Segura- dijo con fastidio -ya vete o Sid-sensei te castigará- rió.

-Entonces hasta luego- le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-YA DEJEN DE ESTAR ACARAMELADOS! Y VAMONOS!- gritó Black desde la calle, ¿Qué tan alto podía gritar ese chico?.

-Adiós- dijo Soul saltando de las escaleras para caer justo de un lado de su motocicleta. Rápidamente se montó y se fue.

Maka se sobresaltó por la acción del chico al saltar las escaleras, pero se tranquilizó al ver que estaba bien, ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparla?. No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Se adentró en la casa y se fue a la cocina a terminar el que hacer.

Miró la hora y fue a su habitación. Rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó el frasco " _Dimitte"_ Tomó una pastilla con un vaso de agua. Sintió un alivio, no sabe por qué, no se sentía mal.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Soul y vio en su escritorio. Ahí estaba el boleto de avión. Solo quería confirmar la fecha.

Mañana.

Fue nuevamente a su habitación y se cambió por unos pants, una sudadera lo suficientemente grande para taparla casi por completo y una gorra. Tomó sus llaves y salió.

Caminó por toda la ciudad con la cabeza gacha, de esa forma nadie la reconocería y podía andar libremente por la ciudad.

A unas dos calles logró ve a Liz y Patty acompañadas, como siempre, de Kid. Lo más probable sea que estén dirigiéndose al Shibusen para el entrenamiento. Esperó un poco a que se alejaran y apresuró el paso en dirección a la biblioteca central.

Cuando llegó solo entró y fue directamente a la sección de medicina. La biblioteca central no era tan grande como la del Shibusen, pero tampoco era tan pequeña. AL menos cumplía con todos los libros básicos y los más específicos estaban en el instituto.

Tomó varios libros: Neurología, Anatomía, Química, incluso Medicina familiar. Y se dedicó a leerlos todos y cada uno.

Se llevaría unas cuantas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminó los libro, ya llevaba al menos 12 horas en la biblioteca, pues ya estaba oscuro, eran fácilmente las 10:00 pm. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse tanto tiempo leyendo?.

Se levantó y sintió un pequeño mareo, pero fue pasajero.

Devolvió los libros a sus estanterías y salió de ese lugar. NO tardó mucho en regresar a casa.

-Maka!- escuchó a Soul que se dirigió a abrazarla en cuánto ella entró al lugar.

-Soul?, ¿Qué sucede?- se preocupo.

-Me tenías preocupado, creía que estabas aquí y cuando regresé y no te vi, me asuste, ¡no lo vuelvas hacer!-

-Entiendo, lo siento- respondió el abrazo.

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó soltando por fin a su novia.

-Solo fui a la biblioteca, me aburrí y leí un poco para distraerme- dijo una parte de la verdad.-Regresaste antes- comentó entrando al departamento.

-See, bueno Stein dijo que debíamos descansar para mañana- sonrió dando confianza, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Maka, estaba cabizbaja.

-Oye, no estés triste, ya te dije que solo serán unos días, además te llamaré diario sin falta y nos podemos ver por video llamadas- trató de animarla

-Bueno, al menos puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- preguntó tímida.

-Claro, sabes que puede hacerlo, cuando tu quieras, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos- sonrió.

-Quieres cenar?- preguntó. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes hambre?- le preguntó. El anegó con la cabeza igual que ´le.

-Entonces vamos, hay que descansar- puso uno de sus brazos encima de su hombro y se dirigieron a dormir.

- _Mañana será el adiós, no?-_ pensó Maka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLAAAA, PERDÓN SI TARDÉ MUCHO, PERO ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA. TRATÉ DE COMPENSARLO INTENTANDO HACERLO UN POCO MÁS LARGO (PERO AL PARECER NO LO LOGRÉ).**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, TARDARÉ UN POQUIS EN SUBIREL PRÓXIMO, PUES YA SABEN QUE TENGO OTROS QUE PUBLICAR, AL IGUAL QUE TENGO MUCHOS FUTUROS PROYECTO MUY PROMETEDORES.**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **SKawaii: HOLA!, ME ALEGRA MUCHO EL QUE TE GUSTE, Y SI QUIERES SABER LO QUE SUCEDE, TE INVITO A CONTINUAR LEYENDO, CREEME QUE NO ESTÁS MUY LEJOS Y PERDÓN POR SER ALGO PREDECIBLE, CREO QUE LE CAMBIARÉ EL FINAL. IGUAL TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE DESDE MÉXICO**

 **soul nava, brasouleater, Estefany709: HOLA GRACIAS, POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y YA LES TRAJE EL SIGUIENTE, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS! (OSEA, QUE ESTÁN EN LAS SOMBRAS).**

 **LES MANDO UN ABRAZOTE DESDE MI HABITACIÓN Y ESPERO VER SUS REVIEWS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

 **BYE BYE... NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

 **HANA1510**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, yo solo adapté su contexto y personajes a mi alocada historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja residencial en aquel departamento se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual y estaba más alborotada que de costumbre.

-¿Llevas suficientes calcetines?, ¿Pasta de dientes?, ¿Cepillo de dientes?, ¿ropa interior?- preguntaba una rubia cenizo que caminaba de un lado a otro persiguiendo a su novio que seguía recogiendo una que otra prenda que olvidara por todo el lugar.

-Sí, sí, sí y si!, ¿no recuerdas que tú misma me empacaste todo?- le respondió el albino casi saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Lo sé, es solo qué me preocupa el que olvides algo y te metas en problemas allá- decía de excusa la chica.

-Escucha, estaré bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte; ya soy mayorcito y sé cuidarme solo. El que debería estarse preocupando por otra persona sería yo, no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola- se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros viéndola de forma preocupada y angustiada, ella hizo un puchero en respuesta.

-Puedo cuidarme sola- rezongó con un puchero y desviando la mirada. Él rió muy divertido.

-Ves lo que siento con tanta pregunta?- dijo -Pareces mi mamá- rió volviendo a lo suyo.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás.

-Solo quiero hablar un poco más contigo, en unos momentos más ya no estarás conmigo, sino que en un lugar al otro lado del mundo y con Kim- frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de que su novio estuviera con Kim que está perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Prometo llamarte todos los días, además...- soltó el abrazo y corrió hacia su habitación, regresando con una bolsa negra de tela - he conseguido mi propia portátil, así será más fácil el poder verte todos los día, por video llamadas!- dijo emocionadamente sacando de dicha bolsa una computadora portátil blanca con el símbolo del Shibusen como logo. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Ya me siento más tranquila- sonrió.

Él depositó un pequeño pero cálido beso en sus labios. Uno que recordaría todo el viaje.

-Necesito recordarte de alguna forma, no?- sonrió mostrando esos dientes de tiburón que tanto le encantaban.

Otro beso, esta vez más apasionado.

El reloj de pared del lugar sonó marcando las 11:00 de la mañana, se les haría tarde para ir al aeropuerto.

-Se nos hará tarde- se separó ella, él solo asintió.

Él tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la rubia con una maleta y él fue por la otra a su cuarto.

-Me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué necesitas dos maletas si solo eres uno?- pregunta divertida la chica.

-Pues, uno nunca sabe qué necesitará y pues, mejor me llevo todo- sonrió, ella le correspondió y subieron a la moto, con un poco de dificultad por las maletas, pero sí se pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto y allí se encontraron con Kid, Black, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson. Todos con sus respectivas maletas. La menor de las Thompson llevaba una gran maleta, incluso más grande que ella misma, seguramente con más juguetes que ropa, en cambio su hermana llevaba dos maletas, una mediana, seguramente con ropa y una un poco, solo un poquito más pequeña pero con solo cosméticos y productos de belleza, típico de ella. Kid, su usuario llevaba 8 maletas, así es, 8; seguramente por ser un número simétrico y todas completamente iguales a las demás. Tsubaki llevaba una maleta completamente normal, con ropa y cosas necesarias y nada más que eso; todo lo contrario a su compañero que solo llevaba una mochila.

-¿Qué llevas ahí Black?-

-Un dios no necesita más que un cambio de ropa y su arma! ah! y además de su alimento!- dijo de forma enérgica como de costumbre. Maka sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Tsubaki acercándose a Maka -Te extrañaré, cuídate Maka- sonrió como de costumbre.

Así todos y cada uno de los presentes se acercaban a ella y se despedían de su propia forma y se dirigían al avión. El último fue Soul.

-Adiós Maka, te extrañaré más que nadie- la abrazó -volveré en unas semanas, así que no me seas infiel- dijo de forma graciosa haciéndola reír.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré- le respondió riendo.

-Mas te vale- le amenazó de forma coqueta. Le robó un beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante. -Regresaré lo prometo- tomó su meñique con el suyo en forma de promesa.

Ella entristeció un poco por un recuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el albino preocupado por ella.

-Nada, es solo que di me vieras por última vez, me gustaría que me recordaras con una sonrisa y al pensar en mi pienses "Hey esa chica siempre sonreía, sin importar qué, es como si nunca estuviera lejos de mi"- sonrió.

-Siempre lo pienso, pienso que eres la mejor y la perfecta chica de la que me enamoré desde hace 2 años o más- sonríe -Pero... porqué viene ese tema hasta ahora?- le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndole para convencerle de que estaba bien

 _Pasajero 56 del vuelo rumbo a Brasil, se le requiere a bordo. El avión está a punto de despegar. Pasajero 56..._

Ya le llamaba la vocera del aeropuerto.

-Me tengo que ir, te veo en unas semanas- le dio un último beso y se fue corriendo al avión que en poco despegó. Ella lo presenció todo el despegue. Veía como aquel avión se estaba llevando al amor de su vida lejos de ella.

Su bolsillo vibró debido a su celular que había recibido un mensaje.

 _No llevo ni 30 minutos lejos de ti y ya te extraño como si me fuera a morir. Te extraño demasiado Maka, me gustaría poder estar contigo. Regresaré. Te amo._

 _-Soul-_

Soltó una pequeña risa, tenía razón era demasiado pronto como para exagerar pero, ella también ya le estaba echando de menos, es muy extraño.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez era una llamada. Stein.

-Alo?- respondió esperando lo mismo del otro lado de la línea.

-Maka, necesito que vengas al laboratorio lo más pronto posible, es importante- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. La voz de Stein se oía seria y fría como de costumbre, pero estaba algo inquieta.

-Entiendo, estoy en camino- colgó seria y salió de ese lugar.

Sacó las llaves de la motocicleta que le había dado Soul antes de irse. él no lo sabía, pero ella sabía perfectamente el cómo conducir una, incluso mejor que él, solo que nunca lo había hecho para que él se sintiera _cool._

Se puso el casco y se dirigió directo hacia el Shibusen. El viento golpeaba su cara por la velocidad y estaba amenazando con llover. Lo último que le faltaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó por fin al gran edificio. En su camino pudo ver el cómo las nubes cambiaron de manera drástica del color blanco algodón a un gris muy cercano al negro. Uno que otro destello acompañado de un trueno se apreciaban cada 2 minutos aproximadamente.

Dejó la motocicleta en la entrada del lugar y se adentró al edificio. Los alumnos seguían en clases, ella había faltado para despedir a Soul, así que caminaba a paso rápido y de manera silenciosa, si le veía un profesor, más importante su padre, seguramente le reprenderían y eso no sería nada bueno.

Caminó muy rápido y lo más silencioso posible hasta llegar al laboratorio del doctor Stein, que más bien era la enfermería que solo él la convirtió en su área de trabajo fuera de lo normal. Stein-sensei estaba en su escritorio fumando un cigarrillo revisando algunos papeles con una mirada muy seria. En cuánto sintió la presencia de Maka él hizo una señal con su cabeza para indicarle que se sentara del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué era tan importante como para llamarme con esa voz tan seria y alejarme tan rápido del aeropuerto?- preguntó la menor con mucha seriedad, para poder encajar en el ambiente.

-Sé perfectamente que querías distraerte o lloraría en cualquier momento por el que Soul se haya ido- dijo el hombre sin interés, ella hizo un puchero en resignación.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a insistir la rubia.

-Pues, ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis de sangre- dijo sacando de su escritorio un gran monto de papeles.

-¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó sin interés.

-Tómalo con más seriedad- dio un largo suspiro -al tomar tu sangre la dividí en muchas muestras, para poder obtener los resultados acerca de las enfermedades posibles que puedes tener- separó todo ese montonal de papeles en cinco sobres.

-Hidrocefalia, cáncer, leucemia, síndrome Lesch-Nyhan...- leyó cada uno de los sobres la chica. Pero todavía faltaban.

-lupus, distrofobia muscular, esclerosis múltiple...- siguió leyendo el profesor y sacaba más sobres de su maletín, como si fueran interminables -Y muchas más, que no me gustaría mencionar- dijo el doctor guardando su maletín, aun notablemente lleno de más sobres.

-¿Todos estos fueron análisis de mi sangre?- preguntó ella algo inquieta.

El doctor asintió.

-Eso no es lo peor..- hizo una pausa y se acomodó los lentes -lo más desafortunado es que todos y cada uno de los exámenes dieron "positivo"- dijo de forma seca.

-Qué?- dijo ella de forma muy temblorosa. Eso era lo que menos esperaba. Pero... algo no quedaba.

-Como oíste, todas estas enfermedades peligrosas y mortales han dado positivo, por lo cual lo padeces-

-Pero, si mi memoria no me falla y lo que leía es cierto, ¿cómo es que sigo viva, de pie y cómo si nada si padezco todo eso?- preguntó muy curiosa.

-Tan bien pensé en eso- sacó más papeles con fotos de células y virus, algo muy extraño para ella -Al parecer, de una extraña forma las enfermedades se contraatacan hasta que una sola te ataque, y eso es lo que impide que caigas en cama y mueras y por eso estas tan saludable, o al menos eso es lo que aparentas. Pero siendo sincero, no sé con exactitud cuándo puedes caer y todo irse al hoyo, así que por ahora ten todos estos medicamentos- sacó más debajo de su escritorio. ¿cuánto cabía ahí? pensaba ella.

Ella asintió algo temerosa, eran demasiados medicamentos y demasiadas enfermedades que cargaban.

-Una última cosa- tomó los medicamentos y os guardó en una pequeña mochila preguntándole al doctor -Averiguó algo sobre la sangre negra?- preguntó nerviosa, temía más malas noticias.

-Pues, en realidad no sé si son buenas o malas noticias- dijo algo nervioso, pero recobró la seriedad al poco tiempo. -En realidad, como verás tu sangre se ha oscurecido más de lo normal, hacía que necesitaría tomar muestras diarias, ¿puedo?- ella asintió -también necesitaría que faltaras al colegio para que los estudios sean más exactos y constantes- dijo serio sacando una aguja de un topper especial.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta- volvió a repetir.

-Ohh cierto, sobre eso, por alguna otra muy extraña razón la sangre negra también regula los síntomas de tus enfermedades, pero esto también te puede llevar al final- dijo seriamente mientras sacaba un poco de sangre del brazo de Maka, ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¿Y sobre Soul?- preguntó ella algo decaída.

-Él va bastante bien, tomé unos análisis de sangre antes de que se valla y su sangre se está aclarando muy bien, va por el buen camino- dijo sonriendo, para poder tranquilizarla. Ella cargaba mucha presión y dolor en esos momentos.

Ella dio un suspiro aliviado. Al menos esa noticia le calmaba, el saber que Soul estaba bien y que en muy poco tiempo completamente seguro.

-Una cosa más, ¿cómo puedo faltar al colegio y venir todos los días sin que los demás alumnos me vean y me pregunten la falta de mi ausencia- preguntó ella, era un buen punto.

-Stein también pensó en eso- una nueva voz sonó en la habitación.

-Marie-sensei!- dijo la rubia. Efectivamente, aquella mujer con parche había entrado en la habitación con una boda de papel.

-Como no puedes faltar sin evitar ser descubierta, Shinigami-sama ha aceptado en decir una mentirilla piadosa que justificaba el que te habían mandado a una misión especial a Dinamarca, pero en cambio estarás aquí tomando tus análisis y medicaciones- dijo sonriendo dando un mejor ambiente. Lo que decía no estaba nada bien, pero su actitud hacía que no impactara tan duro en el corazón de Maka, era un golpe un poco más suave.

-Y ¿qué haré para que no me descubran? digo, al venir los demás pueden verme, todo el mundo me conoce- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la mayor.

-Por eso la bolsa- sonrió.

-¿Andaré con una bolsa en la cabeza por ahí y por allá?- preguntó muy extrañada, la verían como loca.

-¿Qué? no!- rio un poco, no podía evitarlo. De la bolsa sacó una peluca negra y un par de gafas. -Con esto nadie podrá reconocerte. No podrán ver tu ojos ni tu pelo, lo cual es una lástima ya que eres muy bonita- esto último la hizo sonrojar un poco.

Ella tomó ambas prendas y se las puso. Marie-sensei le tendió un espejo. Ella tenía razón, así nadie la reconocería, no se podían ver sus ojos debido a los anteojos de grueso vidrio pero sin aumentos y la peluca ocultaba completamente todo su cabello, parecía una completa desconocía en comparación con la famosa Maka Albarn. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-A veces es bueno pretender ser otras personas para quitarte un peso de encima aunque sea solo un momento, no crees?- la tomó de los hombros Marie. Tenía razón, ella le hacía sentir mejor.

-Eso sería todo, continuaré con los análisis, solo debes toar tus medicamentos y estar en casa al igual que debes venir cuando lo necesites y cuando te lo pida, recuerda que es por tu bien y por el de él- dijo Stein levantándose de su silla.

Ella asintió, tomó la mochila y salió se ese lugar. Cuándo salió, era exactamente la hora de la salida para las clases siguientes, todos la miraba, pero al parecer nadie la reconocía. Cierto, no se había quitado la peluca y los lentes después de todo. Nadie la reconocía, como su fuera una completa desconocida.

Se apresuró a salir de ese lugar y regresó en motocicleta. No quería llamar la atención, pero eso fue lo que no logró. Llamaba mucha la atención. Todos conocían la motocicleta de Soul y su sonido característico del motor, y el ver a una extraña montada en ella sí que llamaba la atención, podían pensar que la había robado.

Solo llegó al departamento y se encerró en su habitación. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

 _-Debería pensar en un nombre para ti-_ pensó para la chica que estaba en el reflejo del espejo. _Será después_ \- volvió a pensar quitándose los anteojos y la peluca, tirándose sobre la cama. Quería descansar un poco.

Dejó todas sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió al baño, quería darse una ducha. Se desvistió dentro y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Desnuda.

Ella era delgada, no muy desarrollada en sus atributos femeninos. Miró a un costado del espejo y vio una liga para el cabello. Se lo sujetó en una sola coleta y se puso una gorra de Soul que estaba tirada. parecía chico. Dio una pequeña risa.

-Sería divertido utilizar a Mark alguna vez- rió para sus adentros.

Llenó la tina de agua caliente y mientras tanto prendió algunas velas y apagó la luz, de esa forma la habitación solo sería iluminada por la velas y la luz de la luna. Para ella era muy relajante, y más con el aroma de las velas. Tomó su teléfono. Ningún mensaje.

Pensaba que era algo tonto el solo esperar un mensaje tan rápido, él también tenía cosas que hacer.

 **Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo**

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, en el aeropuerto se le veía salir a unos jóvenes completamente asueñados que salían del avió con muchas coletas; dos hermanas, un pelinegro, un peli azul, una azabache y un albino.

En la entrada del lugar habían 3 chicos, un rubio que ellos conocían bien, Justin, a su lado estaba Chrona y Kim. Al verlos la peli rosa y de colores corrió directo a ellos.

-¡SOUL!- gritaba mientras corría directo al peliblanco que logró derribarlo debido a que se habían lanzado. Todas las maletas habían caído al suelo.

-Kim, también es bueno volver a verte, pero ¿podrías quitarte?- dijo de mala gana el chico en el suelo. Ella hizo un puchero levantándose y ayudando al chico a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué estás tan amargado? ¿Soul?- le preguntó la chica apenada, pero no recibió respuesta al ver que el de ojos rubí estaba con su teléfono alzándolo como en el Rey León. -¿Qué haces?-

-Demonios!, aquí no hay señal, cómo le avisaré a Maka que ya estoy en Brasil y que la extraño!?. La necesito!- decía algo exagerado.

-Ash, ya empezaste a hablar de ella. Me molesta, además, ¿qué tiene ella de importante?- preguntaba notablemente celosa.

-Maka y Soul ahora son novios, sucedió hace poco, pero ya es oficial- le susurró la mayor de las Thompson al oído.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- dijo muy exaltada. -Soul! ¿Cómo es eso de que Maka es tu novia?- jaló al joven tomando su atención de manera muy violenta.

-Como oíste Kim, Maka ahora es mi novia, y yo soy sólo de ella, de nadie más. ¿Entendiste?- dijo muy satisfecho con su respuesta. Amó la idea de deshacerse de Kim de una vez por todas.

-Me niego a perderte!, no te permito tener novia, debes amarme solo a mí!- se quejó.

-Lo siento Kim, pero Soul ama a Maka- comentó Tsubaki con la calma de costumbre.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Bueno, al menos déjame estar contigo durante tu estancia aquí- soltó una lagrimita -Ahora soy tu compañera, por eso debes obedecerme y hacer todo lo que te diga- dijo muy feliz tomando a Soul del brazo. -Mi primera orden es... que me des un beso!- dijo muy feliz alzando sus labio hacia el rostro de él, apunto de rosar su rostro.

-Me niego- dijo el albino de una forma tan seca que daba miedo. Retiró su brazo del amarre de la peli rosa y recogió sus maletas regresando al grupo de recién llegados.

-Bien, dejen de jugar. no te preocupes Soul, en el hotel sí hay señal y podrás hablarle a Maka. Mañana comenzaremos con la búsqueda de Medusa, por ahí quiero que descansen por el cambio de horario y se puedan instalar- dijo Justin uniéndose a la conversación y arrastrando consigo a Chrona.

-Hola Chrona- saludó Tsubaki.

-CHRONA!- se lanzó Patty sobre la delgada chica terminando sobre ella abrazándola en el suelo. La mayor corrió y jaló a su hermana para liberar a la pobre chica en el suelo.

-Bien vámonos- dijo el mayor de todos comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar.

Tomaron un taxi antes de llegar al hotel que era muy grande y no tan lujoso. Perfecto para ellos. Kid estaba muy feliz, ya que según él era demasiado simétrico. Lo amaba.

Se registraron en el hotel y fueron directo a sus habitaciones a descansar. El albino se dirigió así propia habitación, pero se encontró con una no muy buena persona.

-¿Kim?- preguntó cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

.Hola Soul, compartiremos habitación como compañeros, hermanos y tal vez mas- dijo de forma muy coqueta. Estaba acostada sobre la cama con ropa muy corta.

-En qué momento llegaste, creí que estabas aún el lobby- se excusó levantando todas las cosas de ella y tirándolas del otro lado del habitación, junto con la otra cama donde estaba ella.

-Llegué mucho antes que tú, y bien ¿qué quieres hacer?- se acomodó aún más en la cama, haciendo una señal para que él se sentara junto a ella, pero la ignoró. -¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Busco señal- decía mientras nuevamente alzaba su teléfono -Lo tengo!- dijo finalmente después de conseguir señal.

-¿Sabes que en Death City son como las 11 de la noche?, seguramente está durmiendo- trató de convencerlo, pero él ya estaba marcando el número de su novia.

-No importa, al menos debo hablar un poco con ella- dijo Soul marcando ya a Maka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka seguía en la bañera, no le importaba que ya llevara al menos unas 2 horas ahí remojada, se sentía bien y muy relajada, suficiente para ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella contestó, aún dentro del agua.

-Alo?- preguntó.

-Maka?. soy Soul, por fin pude conseguir señal y poder llamarte, espero no haberte despertado- hablaron del otro lado de la línea. Ella rió un poco, ya sabía que era él, era muy preocupado. Un trueno resonó en el baño, era una tormenta- Eso fue un trueno? no tienes miedo?, me gustaría estar contigo- lamentó del otro lado.

-Hola, estoy bien, en realidad aún no me he dormido- soltó una pequeña risa -Si tengo un poco de miedo, pero estoy bien, sé que te gustaría estar aquí y yo también pero apenas son unas horas, ni siquiera días, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó divertida mientras salía de la tina y tomaba una bata.

-Entiendo, bueno solo llamaba para decirte que he llegado bien y que te extraño mucho- dijo algo triste.

-Yo también te extraño mucho, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-Pues nada-

-Entonces?-

-Nada, pero me gustaría verte todos los días, eres como mi recarga diaria-

-Entonces hablemos por video llamada todos los días, que te parece a las 9:00 pm sin falta?-

-Ok, me parece muy bien-

-Entonces así será-

-Makaaaaaa!- se escuchó un grito femenino en el teléfono, ella ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Hola Kim...- dijo indiferente.

-Me he enterado que ahora sales con Soul, pero déjame decirte una cosa. EL ES MÍO- gritó esto último. Maka no quería enojarse, pero esa peli rosa la alborotaba.

-Escucha Kim, no eres y nunca fuiste nada de Soul, además yo no tengo nada en contra de ti. Soul ahora es mi pareja y te pido que por favor lo dejes en paz, el no te ama, entiéndelo- dijo de forma calmada dando muchos suspiros pata poder controlarse

-Mou, bueno mientras él está aquí el será mío, oíste, bueno adiós!- colgó, sin dejarle tiempo de contestar. AL poco tiempo recibió un mensaje.

 _No le creas, no dejaré que me haga nada, solo soy tuyo_

 _Te amo y descansa para ir al cole mañana_

 _-Soul-_

Rio y se fue a dormir, no quería pensar en nada más. Mañana sería una nueva aventura todo comenzaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul guardó su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón y no se veía muy feliz con Kim. Ella solo sonreía como una niña buena.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- le rezongó el albino.

-Nada, es solo que reclamo y defiendo lo que es mío- dijo sin interés la peli rosada.

-Sabes... que no soy nada tuyo, solo somos amigos y si sigues con esa actitud esa estrecha relación corre mucho peligro de extinguirse- le amenazó ya sacado de quicio.

-Mou!, no serías capaz de dejar de ser mi amigo, además sé muy bien que no soy nada tuyo- hizo un puchero -pero me gusta estar contigo y quiero que la pasemos súper, antes de que vuelvas con ella y te pierda para siempre- hizo carita triste.

Soul solo dio un suspiro cansado y rasco detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, vámonos a dormir. Mañana comenzamos no?- dijo rendido y recostándose en una de las dos camas de la habitación Kim solo asintió y se recostó en la otra cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka se recostó en la cama, ya llevaba rato sin pegar ni una pestaña, no podía dormir, sentí algo que le revolvía la mente y no le dejaba descansar.

 _-Tal vez necesite tomar una pastilla-_ Pensó y rebuscó entre todos sus cajones, pero no encontraba el frasco "dimitte".

- _¿dónde la puse?-_ se preguntaba con cada lugar que revisaba y no encontraba tal frasco. Su cabeza cada vez daba más vueltas.

-Aghh!- se quejó de dolor al caer por lo mareada que estaba. Miró a sus costados aún en el suelo y allí estaba, debajo del sillón. -Cómo llegaron ahí?- dijo para sus adentros. Tomó el frasco y fue corriendo a la cocina.

Abrió el frasco torpemente, cayendo varias pastillas al suelo y al lavabo. Todo se le movía sus manos temblaban. Puso varias pastillas en su manos, ni siquiera las contó y se las puso en la boca. Abrió rápidamente la llave y con sus manos puso agua en su boca de una forma muy brusca; as pastillas pasaron y ella se desplomó quedando inconsciente.

Despertó aún en el suelo de la cocina. Estaba muy adolorida, su cabeza le daba unos pequeños mareos, que no eran nada comparados con los primeros antes de terminar en el suelo.

Se apoyó como pudo de la mesa y se levantó con mucha dificultad. Se tomó un momento para reubicarse, pues casi se volvía a caer.

Fue lentamente al baño y se miró al espejo.

-Qué horror- dijo sin ganas. Si pelo estaba todo alborotado de donde se durmió sin cepillarlo y sus ojeras y su pálido rostro la hacían parecer un zombie.

Se lavó el rostro y regresó a la cocina. Notó el frasco abierto y tirado, y vio todas las pastillas. Sucias por haber caído en el agua sucia y en el suelo. Las recogió y tiró a la basura. Miró el interior del frasco, no quedaban muchas, sería mejor pedirle a Stein-sensei un poco más, o no quería sufrir más que ayer.

Miró la hora.

-DEMONIOS!- tan tarde era?!. Correo por todo el departamento, recogiendo un poco de ropa de suelo y poniéndosela al mismo tiempo. Puso el frasco dentro de su bolso, una gorra, donde escondió todo su cabello y unos lentes de sol para esconder sus ojos.

Salió corriendo del departamento y cayó por las escalera, botando los lentes. Se los volvió a poner y comenzó a correr. Chocaba con todos, pero nadie le veía.

-Llegas tarde- decía Stein fumando en su silla como de costumbre, veía unos papeles.

-Los siento, no me sentía bien- rió nerviosa sentándose en una cama de la habitación.

-No tomaste tus pastillas y te desmayaste por los síntomas no es cierto?- cómo había adivinado?. Ella solo pudo reír muy apenada, era algo embarazoso el aceptarlo. -Descubre y extiende tu brazo- le ordenó, a lo cual ella obedeció.

Él le inyectó un jeringa y extrajo sangre.

-Parece que no te dio tiempo de disfrazarte- dijo el profesor sin interés rodando en su silla, yendo a su escritorio a trabajar en su computadora.

-No, tuve varios problemas y me gustaría pedirle un favor- llamó la atención del mayor. -Mis pastillas, por un pequeño accidente ayer, la mayoría de las pastillas quedaron inservibles, así que...- no pudo terminar, ya que Stein le había arrojado un frasco a su regazo. -Gracias-

-No es nada relevante, solo que ten más cuidado para la próxima- no le volteó a ver, pero ella asintió. -Por cierto, tu dosis aumentará a 3 pastillas diarias de cada medicamento, puede tener consecuencias, pero nada grave- dijo muy frio.

-Entiendo, entonces me retiro- dijo despidiéndose yendo hacia la puerta.

-Ah! y Maka- la detuvo -Para la próxima vez, procura llega a tiempo- finalizó y ella se fue.

Regresó al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue tomar 3 pastillas del frasco, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Se recostó en el sofá. Se sentía del asco, algo no andaba bien, debía dormir. Después de todo el haber dormido en el suelo no ayudaba mucho.

 _HOLA MAKA..._

 **OK ESTO ES TODO, ACABO DE TERMINAR MI TAREA Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ MI CEREBRO!.**

 **MUCHOS PERDONES POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO MI COMPUTADORA SUFRIO MUCHO, EL INTERNET ES UN ASCO Y POR VISITAS EN MI CASA NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO, AL IGUAL QUE PROYECTOS.**

 **LO HE HECHO MÁS LARGO Y ME HA GUTADO, PEROS IENTO QUE ESTÁ ALGO LENTA LA HISTORIA, ¿USTEDES QUÉ OPINAN?**

 **EN FIN. MIL PERDONES Y ME DESPIDO.**

 **-HANA1510**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, solo adapté sus personajes y contexto a mi alocada pero emocionante historia. En fin, comencemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola Maka..._

Escuchó una voz algo conocida, pero no podía reconocer al dueño de dicha voz. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrió a la cocina para tomar el primer utensilio filoso que encontró; un cuchillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- valientemente preguntó.

 _Enserio crees que alguien te respondería?..._

-Vale la pena intentar- le respondió. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo, charlando con el posible ladrón, secuestrador, asesino? -Sal de donde quiera que te escondas- amenazó

 _*La voz ríe* Si pudiera salir ésta no sería la misma historia. Simplemente no puedo... ya que estoy... dentro de ti..._

-¿Qué?- dijo muy confundida.

 _Solo cierra los ojos..._

Y eso hizo. Cerró sus ojos y se encontró en una habitación completamente negra, y entre tanta oscuridad, resaltaba una puerta roja con bordes negros y la perilla brillaba.

Ella como pudo se acercó a l entrada y abrió la puerta. Dejando ver una habitación con azulejos muy extraños. Cuadrados negros y un rojo vino. Era muy similar a la habitación negra de Soul.

-Acaso tu eres...- trató de adivinar Maka, dándose la vuelta.

-Bravo!- dijo con emoción el demonio saliendo de la oscuridad aplaudiendo sus grandes manos.

-Tú...- dijo la chica con rencor y odio -qué haces aquí, por qué estas en mi mente?- preguntó indignada.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, pero de otra forma- hizo una pausa acercándose a ella, obligándola a retroceder y caer sentada sobre una silla muy elegante y cómoda -por qué la sangre negra está en ti y no en Soul. Dime- insistió agrandando su sonrisa de demonio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- desvió la mirada. -Además, por qué estas en mi mente, no te quiero aquí- dijo indiferente.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, sino no tendría razones de estar aquí- su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ya no era normal -Además, la sangre negra se infiltra en tu sistema y desaparece en la de él, así que me he mudado- dijo tomando siento a un lado de ella. -Y no cabe mencionar que es muy cómodo, aunque ya no haiga un piano-

-Y eso te molesta?- se levantó de su lugar.

-No, pero con qué me divertiré?-

-No lo sé, ya pensarás en lago- él asintió.

-¿Qué dirá Soul cuándo se entere acerca de que le extraes la sangre negra por medio de tu alma anti demoniaca y que arriesgas tu vida a cambio- sonrió -no le gustará-

-¡No lo digas!- le gritó girándose rápidamente -Por favor no le digas, él no debe enterarse, porque seguramente de odiará y me lo impedirá- dijo triste.

-Puedo pensarlo, ¿qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio?- ella frunció el ceño con solo escuchar tal pregunta.

Se tomó un momento para pensar.

-Te daré la libertad de estar aquí, en esta habitación- señalo con sus brazos todo el espacio -Al igual que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, solo no te apoderes de mi- concluyó.

-El último no me gustó, que gracia tiene si no puedo tomar tu cuerpo a mi voluntad?- preguntó.

-Podrás torturarme lo que quieras- suspiró -debería ser suficiente. Al igual que me gustaría contar con tu apoyo- dijo derrotada dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

El demonio reía, mordiendo sus dedos, como una forma de controlarse.

-Entonces lo tendrás, pero... luego no vengas rogándome misericordia- dijo para finalmente ella salir de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella despertó, no sabía cómo había llegado al sofá, pero un gran dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Miró la hora y ya debía tomar sus pastillas.

Fue raídamente hacia su bolso y tomó dos pastillas de cada frasco. El sentir que muchas cosas pequeñas pasar por su garganta le daban ganas de vomitar. Una reacción normal no?

Tomó aire y se fue a su habitación. Se recostó en el piso y dio un gran suspiro.

Dio varias vueltas por el suelo y vio su lap top debajo de la cama. Se acomodó junto a la cama pero aún en el suelo y abrió la pantalla.

-Por fin te veo- era Soul de el otro lado de la pantalla

-Perdón, estaba limpiando la casa- se excusó. -¿Qué tal todo por allá?- preguntó

-Pues, hemos andado por toda la ciudad y nada, no hay nada relacionado con Medusa- suspiró cansancio -Mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda-

-Y, ¿cómo esta tú?- preguntó sonrojada, pero pudo ocultarlo.

-Sabía que preguntarías- rió -pues, todo bien, aunque aún no me acostumbro al horario. Me muero de sueño y aún es temprano aquí- bostezó -pero dormiré un poco; aunque mi "compañera" ya está durmiendo- hizo comillas con los dedos.

-Soul deja dormir!- se escuchó en el fondo de la video llamada. Una almohada peligrosa golpeó a Soul en la cabeza. Seguramente mandada por la otra residente de la habitación.

-Esa fue Kim- sonrió nerviosa, sabía que era ella -Me sorprende mucho el que no te esté abrazando y coqueteando en cualquier momento-

-Sí, era ella. Me trata así desde que descubrió lo nuestro.- rió

-Bueno, debes descansar y yo también. Mañana tengo clases- se excusó para desconectarse.

El suspiró -Esta bien, me iré, pero mañana regresaré y te volveré a llamar- amenazó divertido -Descansa hermosa- se despidió.

-Adiós!. Te amo- le respondió y ambos apagaron la cámara.

Maka guardó la computadora de nuevo debajo de la cama y se concentró. Pensó en Soul y trató de conectarse con él de forma desapercibida.

Al parecer él ya estaba dormido, así que actuó.

Su mente se transportó por una gran oscuridad. Ella podía verse, no llevaba nada y no veía nada en realidad, nada que esté más allá de su alcance, pero sabía a dónde ir.

Comenzó a avanzar, le era un poco difícil por la densa oscuridad. Podía sentir tristeza y lamentos, no eran de ella, sino de todas las personas que habían sido devoradas por la ambición y todos los pecados malos que los llevaron a convertirse en Kishin.

La oscuridad tomaba una forma muy débil y la intentaban detener, pero con solo dar un poco de fuerza, se rompían cual papel.

Entonces llegó a su destino, una puerta roja que resaltaba en la oscuridad, a pesar de ser un color oscuro de alguna forma iluminaba, era muy extraño.

Al entrar a aquella habitación ya se veía vestida muy elegante con un vestido negro y sus coletas, algo simple pero elegante y encantador, encajaba en ella.

-Tardaste un poco más de lo normal- dijo una voz ya escuchada anteriormente.

-Es la primera vez desde que Soul está fuera de casa, la oscuridad es más densa y por eso me demoro un poco más- comentó sin interés acercándose más al demonio. Sus tacones resonaban en la habitación y se detuvieron junto al gran piano de cola -Y Soul?- preguntó extendiendo la mano, esperando recibir algo.

-No, el está buscando en la ciudad, a pesar que dijo que descansaría- rió el demonio entregándole una piedra completamente negra, parecida a un rubí.

-Regresaré, volveré mañana- avisó guardando la piedra en su bolsillo, junto con muchas otras. Se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien, hasta mañana- se despidió, pero ella se detuvo.

-Espera. Esta es más pequeña que las otras, es menos- reflexionó, aún no le daba la cara -Antes tenía que buscarlas por toda la habitación, pero ahora tu me la das y es más pequeña, ¿por qué?-

-No lo sé, tal vez porque él está muy lejos y tu aura anti-demoniaca no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer mucha sangre negra, así que creo que se irán reduciendo mientras más tiempo pasa- rió.

-A este paso no terminaré y me iré en vano- susurró para sus adentros, pero el demonio la escuchó y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó muy curioso.

-No lo sé, pero buscaré algo- dijo decidida saliendo de ahí y viajando otra vez por la inmensa oscuridad.

Se encontraba en su propia habitación negra y miró a todos lados, revisando cada rincón, pero notó que había una especie de repisa.

Sacó todos los cristales de su bolsillos y los colocó en orden sobre ésta, así llevaría la cuenta, llevaba casi la mitad del total de toda la sangre negra. Con el tiempo que tenía no estaba para nada feliz, y ahora que disminuyen en tamaño es peor.

Se concentró y desapareció de ahí para regresar a la realidad.

Despertó en su cama, ya era de día. El viajar por la oscuridad hasta el corazón de Soul y regresar, sinceramente se llevaba más tiempo de lo que aparentaba. No descansaba, cada vez se levantaba con más cansancio de lo normal, tanto que a veces piensa que no podrá despertar en un día cualquiera e inesperado.

Se levantó con dificultad y sintió un mareo, tuvo que sostenerse de un mueble para no caerse. Supuso que necesitaba una pastilla, así que fue a su bolso y tomó dos pastillas de cada frasco, eran muchas.

Tomó un baño largo para despertarse un poco, pero no daba mucho efecto. Se miró al espejo y vio las ojeras debajo de sus ojos; no importa cuánto durmiera, ellas cada vez resaltaban más. Tomó un poco de maquillaje que estaba abandonado en su escritorio y cubrió lo más que pudo las ojeras.

El maquilla no era de su estilo, solo conservaba ese pequeño kit debido a que Liz se lo había regalado, y en realidad nunca lo había usado, no sabía cómo, su madre nunca estuvo ahí para enseñarle, y a decir verdad, no tenía interés en usarlo. Ahora era necesario si no quería verse como muerta viviente.

Como pudo se puso lo que ella creía que era "base" debajo de sus ojos y cuando creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente cubiertas, salió para disfrazarse como había planeado.

Se puso una sudadera de Soul que estaba tirada en su habitación, unos pants corrientes, gorra y sus lentes. De esta forma era irreconocible, al parecer no necesitaba la peluca, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Así pues, se puso su gorra y salió directo al Shibusen en la motocicleta.

Ya dentro de la enfermería notó que Stein-sensei no estaba, no había nadie en realidad. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Se giró y notó que era Marie-sensei.

Ésta al notar la presencia de la menor solo sonrió y se dirigió a ella, indicándole que tome asiento, a lo cual ella obedeció.

-¿Dónde está Stein-sensei, no vendrá?- preguntó Maka.

-De ahora en adelante se quedará en su casa a realizar los análisis de sangre todo el papeleo que debe hacer, así que no tiene tiempo ni para transportarse de un lugar a otro, por eso mañana debes ir a su casa. mientras tanto, por hoy yo me encargaré de la extracción- sonrió mostrando la jeringa que ya había preparado. Maka solo pudo extender su brazo, y esperar el pinchazo.

-Esta vez necesitamos más sangre- dijo ya obteniendo la sangre de la chica -Al menos unos 500 ml- seriamente terminó y guardó la muestra en una especia de mini-refrigerador.

-Acaso le darán de beber a un vampiro?- dijo un poco bromista presionando el algodón que le dio sensei en la herida.

-GGG, en realidad no, pero es una buena idea- rio de su chiste -dime, aún comes paletas?- preguntó sacando un frasco lleno de las ya mencionadas

La peli cenizo solo asintió.

-Por qué no lo haría?- preguntó como si hubiera sido ofendida, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues, ya has madurado mucho y pensé que eso te había hecho el ya no comer dulces- rio poniendo uno de los mismo dulces en su boca.

-Si claro, como si la madurez me llevara a ya no consumir dulces- bajó de la camilla para ya retirarse.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó inocente la sensei.

-A casa, no me siento bien desde que me levanté- sacudió su mano, pero ésta fue detenida.

-Con ese maquillaje?, déjame arreglarte al menos esa base mal puesta- rio, aguantando una carcajada.

-Y bien, por qué te maquillaste en primer lugar?- preguntó la mayor mientras arreglaba el cabello de su alumna que estaba sentada frente a un espejo, parecía un salón de belleza.

-Solo quería un mejor disfraz- desvió la mirada -quería ocultarlo fea que me había vuelto-

-Pero Maka-chan, tu eres bonita sea como estés, además, estas ojeras no son nada, no has visto las mías sin maquillaje- trató de sonar amable y animar un poco a Maka.

Logró una pequeña risa.

-Bien, arreglemos esa base- dijo difuminando mejor el maquillaje en su rostro. Al finalizar Maka se vio en el espejo y se sorprendió al ya no ver sus ojeras, parecían haberse desaparecido, como por arte de magia.

-Woow- soltó una exclamación levantándose y colocándose nuevamente la gorra en su cabello, pero no mucho para poder ver un poco más, ahora no se preocupaba porque los demás la vieran así.

-Bueno, ya estas lista- sonrió dirigiéndose al escritorios del profesor Stein y sacó unos cuantos papeles -Supongo que no vendrás el día de mañana y yo no tendré tiempo, así que, será que podrías llevarle esto al profesor Stein?- preguntó entregándole dichos papeles a Maka.

-Claro, la podré ver mañana?- preguntó abriendo la puerta lista para irse.

-No creo, pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas- sonrió despidiéndose con su mano con una sonrisa, como la de todos los días.

Maka dio un suspiro cansado y se hecho andar hacia la salida de la escuela. Pero antes se detuvo en un máquina expendedora, donde compró un café.

Ya en el departamento y cansada a morir marcó en su teléfono en número de Soul. Sabía que era tarde ahí, pero aún así lo llamaría, necesitaba saber cómo estaba aunque no tuviera mucho desde que hablaron por última vez.

- _Alo?-_

-Soul?-

- _Maka, qué gusto hablarte. Debe ser tarde en Death City, por qué razón me has llamado mi princesa?-_ se escuchaba una voz sensual pero juguetona a la vez.

-¿Qué?, acaso necesito una razón para llamar al amor de mi vida?- preguntó incrédula mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ponía las llaves y los papeles en la mesita de entrada.

- _Claro que no, puedes hablar cuando quieras, siempre responderé-_ se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?- preguntó como si nada mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha

- _Pues, nada nuevo, siempre lo mismo. Las personas de aquí saben algo, pero están atemorizadas y mientras no dicen nada. Tal vez es porque somos extranjeros-_ se oyó un suspiro

-Pues, no pierdas las esperanzas, ya verá que pronto ocurrirá algo, aunque de no ser así regresaría antes aquí conmigo- trató de animarlo, aunque él no la pudiera ver, ella sonreía.

- _Eso no puedo negarlo, y bien... como va todo por allá?-_ trató de cambiar de tema.

-Pues, en realidad todo bien, nada fuera de lo normal, las clases siguen igual que siempre, los exámenes se acercan y debo estudiar. Tú tienes suerte porque estás de misión y no lo presentarás- dio un suspiro, puso el alta voz y entró en la ducha.

- _Pues debes estudiar, aunque seguramente para ti debe ser pan comido, eres muy lista... espera. ese es el sonido de la ducha? Te estás duchando!-_ se sonrojó, lo bueno es que era por llamada

-Sí, necesito una ducha para poder dormir- se escuchaba el agua. Lavaba su cuerpo.

- _Bueno...-_ una larga pausa.

-Sigues ahí?- después de un rato se preocupó de no escuchar ningún ruido, al menos no de su novio.

- _Sí, es solo que Kim está buscándome y no quiero estar un rato con ella... volviendo con el tema de los exámenes, en realidad lo presentaré cuando regrese, es inevitable-_ rio un poco.

-Tienes razón, al menos tendrás más tiempo para estudiar, aunque conociéndote no lo harás, sino que estarás divirtiéndote allá en Brasil- entró en la tina.

- _En realidad no, la mayoría de las atracciones incluyen mujeres semidesnudas-_ cortó secamente.

-Solo espero que no me seas infiel- dijo divertida.

- _Claro que no mi princesa, solo estás tú para mis ojos, siempre serás tú, nadie más-_ justificó felizmente y con un tono pícaro.

-Bueno, ya verás que todo mejorará, además, coree a otro lado, porque Kin seguramente va directo hacia a ti- dijo despidiéndose prácticamente.

- _Espero que no sea así-_ declaró - _Bueno mi princesa, me despido. Adiós, te amo-_

 _-_ Yo también te amo, suerte- y colgó.

Ya había terminado de darse una ducha y salió de la tina. Le había dicho a Soul que se iría a dormir, cuando en realidad no dormiría, tal vez solo unos minutos, pero no dormiría completamente.

Se vistió con algo ligero, para dormir y se sentó en su escritorio, donde tomó varios libros de medicina y el sobre de Stein. éste último no lo abriría para nada, prefería preguntarle después que sufrir uno de sus castigos por abrirlo sin su permiso.

Y así, se puso a leer todos y cada uno de los libros. Todos relacionados con sus enfermedades, quería saber más, para estar preparada por lo que venía...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Brasil. Soul acababa de colgar su teléfono. En cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró con Kim, que no tenía muy buena cara.

-Se puede saber que hacías?- preguntó furiosa -Me dejaste en medio del mercado de la ciudad!- le restregó la culpa.

-Yo...- no logró terminar, pues una gran explosión llamó su atención.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, dificultándose su paso por la gran multitud de personas que corrían en sentido contrario. Gritos y más gritos se escuchaba, una explosión tras de otras, era preocupante, pero era lo que habían estado buscando y esperando desde que llegaron a esa ciudad.

Su cuerpo aún no estaba adaptado al horario y se sentía más cansado de lo habitual, el mundo se le movía, pero eso n le detenía.

Por fin el lugar, solo podían ver unos cuantos edificios completamente hechos pedazos, escombros por todas partes.

-Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó el albino tan pronto como recuperó e aliento.

-Veo que también vieron las explosiones- dijo Kid al llegar en compañía de las hermanas Thompson, Black y Tsubaki.

-Es imposible no notar 5 explosiones consecutivas- dijo Justin que acababa de llegar.

-Y bien, quién a perturbado el paseo del gran dios!- gritaba Black Star a los cuatro vientos, en otras palabras lo que él preguntaba era "quién hizo todo esto?".

-Allá arriba!- gritó Patty transformándose al igual que su hermana y pasando a las manos de su técnico.

Una risa malvada y muy conocida para los jóvenes se escuchó por todo el lugar.

De una gran serpiente negra, se logró ver en su cabeza a una mujer a la que ellos reconocieron y nombraron,

-Medusa!- le llamó el albino con rabia, convirtiéndose en Death Sythe y colocándose en manos de su técnico temporal.

Todos se alistaron con sus armas en mano, incluso Justin que parecía estar muy relajado en una parte alejada.

-No piensas ayudar a tu gran dios!?- gritó el peli azul, dirigiéndose al mayor de todos.

-Solo estoy aquí para supervisarlos, además, si eres ese tal "dios!, no necesitas de mi ayuda- dijo de forma indiferente. Aunque en cierta parte tenía razón.

Lleno de furia Black Star fue el primero en atacar a la bruja. Con Tsubaki en mano saltó sobre la bruja cargando el arma con resonancia de alma. Sin embargo la mujer en la serpiente lo esquivó como si no fuera nada.

Al ver esta acción, Kid comenzó a disparar sin piedad, al no ver resultados hizo resonancia de almas y destruía las otras serpientes que Medusa había invocado anteriormente.

Chrona ayudaba a todos un poco con los gritos de su arma. En cambio, Soul estaba aún en manos de Kim.

-Oye Kim!, qué sucede?- preguntó desesperada la guadaña al ver que su "técnico" no se movía.

\- E-Ella es muy poderosa, no podemos solo nosotros, es demasiado... u-un gran poder le acompaña..- temblaba al hablar mientras daba unos cuantos pasos atrás. -Podría ser i-incluso peor que el Kishin- dijo muerta del miedo.

-Vamos Kim!, no te acobardes ahora!- gritó el albino queriendo hacer reaccionar a la peli rosa.

Medusa extendió ambas manos haciendo salir de la tierra ciento de flechas y serpientes que atacaron al grupo de jóvenes.

-Me alegra mucho que me recuerden... el mundo de los muertos no es nada agradable, pero no está muy lejos de éste- habló tiernamente, pero con una sonrisa cínica que demostraba lo contrario. -Me conmueve sus esfuerzos, pero en realidad no vine para pelear, sino a hablar con uno de ustedes- y miró a cada uno de los alumnos del Shibusen presentes. Frunció su seño. -Veo que no está aquí a quién busco- volvió a decir calmadamente, pero con un toque de molestia.

Soul reaccionó. La única que no estaba presente entre ellos era Maka. Así que eso era. Medusa estaba buscando a Maka.

El profesor Stein debió predecirlo y por eso pidió que se quedara.

"Te debo una profesor psicópata" pensó Soul.

-Entonces, dejaré un mensaje- extendió su mano y varias flechas negras arrebataron de las manos de Kim la guadaña, llevándola justo frente a la bruja.

-Querido Soul, no es necesario que estés en esa forma, no te haré, al menos no a ti- dijo malvadamente.

Soul, al no hallar otra opción volvió a su forma humana, pero aún estaba siendo aprisionado por las flechas de Medusa.

-Qué quieres bruja, recuerdo haberte dejado bajo tierra- le dijo de forma busca y de mala forma el chico.

-Solo vine a advertirte que cuides mucho lo que amas, de lo contrario te recomiendo que huyas de aquí con tus amigos, porque muy pronto, todos morirán, ya que seré invencible!- esta última palabra la gritó en forma victoriosa. -Solo es cuestión de tiempo para ser la nueva Kishin- tomó sus largos dedos el rostro de Soul. -Y nada ni nadie me detendrá, así que no importa lo que hagas, te destruiré junto con tu compañera- dijo macabramente para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejando caer a Soul al duro asfalto.

-Qué demonios fue eso!?- preguntó Kid corriendo para ayudar a su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero sé que es peligroso- le respondió su amigo aceptando su ayuda.

-¿Y?, su gran dios puede contra todo y ganará. Ni siquiera esa bruja Zombie podrá detenerme!- gritó el peli azul saltando desde un pequeño edificio al lado de sus compañeros.

-No, esto es más serio- habló tímidamente Chrona desde un lado de sus compañeros -Necesitaremos ayuda de otros, a pesar de que somos fuertes, no lo somos lo suficiente como para derrotarla-

-Entonces pediré ayuda. Mientras ustedes vuelvan a el hotel, es peligroso quedarse- habló finalmente Justin acercándose al grupo de jóvenes.

Así obedecieron todos yendo al hotel.

Ya cada uno dentro de sus habitaciones compartidas, Soul se armó de valor para preguntar.

-Oye Kim- llamó su atención Soul mientras se preparaba para dormir al igual que ella.

-Si?- respondió prestándole la más mínima atención, no le dirigía la mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí, por qué no te moviste?- fue directo al grano.

-Porque pude sentir que ella es demasiado fuerte-

-Explícate-

-Medusa ha resucitado y ahora es más poderosa. De alguna forma puede controlar manejar tanta magia con mucha facilidad y no sería de sorprenderse el controlar personas, es peligroso. Al menos yo no puedo hacer nada, solo tú, una Death Sythe y tu técnico legítimo podrían hacerle daño, pero no podría hacerse más. Tendríamos que destruirla desde dentro- concluyó.

-Entonces necesitamos que Maka venga?- preguntó temeroso. Temía de la respuesta

Kim asintió.

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos!. Lo que quiere Medusa es que traigamos a Maka, no sé de lo que es capaz, no ahora. Y nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara a Maka- le gritó prácticamente. Estaba exaltado. Kim mantenía la mirada baja.

-Lo sé, aunque no lo parezca, yo también le tengo un gran cariño y me preocupa, pero no perdemos nada con intentar-

-Claro que si! Podríamos perderla a ella, entonces rodo sí estaría perdido- se excusó ya en el borde de la desesperación.

-Soul, relájate- Kim lo tomó de los hombros animándolo a calmarse. -Todo estará bien, o acaso crees que Maka es tan débil?- le sonrió -Debemos confiar en ella también no crees?-

El asintió.

-Entonces le llamaré- dijo el albino marcando en su teléfono.

-No es necesario, ella ya sabe que debe venir. Aunque no le hayan dicho nada- sonrió acostándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

-Nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era muy tarde, Maka llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo. Ya había terminado al menos unos 7 libros de medicina y aun le faltaba al menos una docena.

Estaba cansada, sí, pero no podía parar, aún faltaba la recolección de sangre negra diaria.

Unos fuertes mareos le vinieron a la cabeza, así que tomó unas cuantas pastillas y se recostó en la cama. Cerró sus ojos para adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Flotando en el inmenso color negro llegó la típica puerta roja y al adentrase con su elegante vestido se encontró con el diablillo.

Éste pequeño pero molesto ser ya le tendía el oscuro cristal a la chica que simplemente lo tomó y se retiró.

- _No importa cuánto leas o te esfuerces, si siguen disminuyendo en tamaño, el tiempo se acabará y no lograrás nada...-_ se oía la molesta voz del diablillo.

Regresó a su propia habitación y dejó el dichoso cristal en la estantería. Despertó.

Ya era completamente de día, incluso ya era tarde. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía, solo sabía que moría de hambre y sueño.

Miró el reloj. Los estudiantes ya habían salido de clases, eso decía que eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Se levantó perezosamente y bostezó. Se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió casualmente y salió de ese lugar, sin preocupaciones y cansada, con los papeles de Stein bajo el brazo.

El mismo cansancio le impedía sonreír, era espantoso, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba.

Llegó a la casa de Stein muy segura y entró con paso firme.

El casero de aquél lugar la recibió rodando como de costumbre y le invitó a tomar asiento mientras tomaba los papeles enviados por Marie-sensei.

-No lo leíste cierto?- preguntó

-No- respondió secamente.

-Te ves más pálida-

-Si-

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal-

Era una plática muy seria y corta. Solo preguntas y respuestas firmes, las cuales anotaba en profesor.

El mayor dio unos cuantos giros a su tornillo en la cabeza y saco de sus cajones varias jeringas. Maka entendió y descubrió su brazo, entregándolo a su profesor.

-Sensei- llamó su atención mientras él tomaba muestras, él simplemente asintió en afirmación de que tenía su atención, pero no le dirigía la mirada. -Me gustaría ir a Brasil con Soul-

-Puedo saber por qué?- otra muestra.

-La recolección se vuelve difícil, debido a la distancia las cantidades obtenidas son pequeñas y no avanzo-

-Entiendo, entonces iré contigo- retira las jeringas junto con las muestras-

-Gracias- dijo cortante con propósito de retirarse.

-Por cierto Maka- llamó su atención, deteniéndola.

-¿Si?-

- _Prepara tus maletas y enlístate para la acción. Cosas peligrosas se aproximan-_

 **PERDÓNNN! POR TARDAR TANTO. PERO QUÍLES TRAIGO EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ANIMEN A MI CEREBRO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**

 **ME DESPIDO CON UNAREVERENCIA Y MUCHO AMOR!**

 **HANA 1510**


End file.
